Saving Katy
by Sammie567
Summary: Katy Fitch-Talaver is a troubled teenager, but she isn't like most teenagers. She is in grave danger.Olivia's willing to risk everything that she has, including her own life to get there in time to save Katy before it's to late.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Meeting Katy

It was around 3-00 PM in the squad room. All of the detectives were  
finishing up there DD fives on a previous case that they had been  
working on. Cathy called to say hello to Detective Stabler. Someone  
came up to him and told him that someone needed to speak with him. He  
told Cathy that he would call her later. They hung up and Detective  
Stabler waited for the person that wanted to speak to him. A woman  
came over to him. She said, "Can someone please help me?" Eliot said  
to the woman, "Can I help you?" The woman said to Eliot, "My name is  
Sarah Fitch-Tallaver, and I want to report a possible rape." Eliot  
said to the woman, "Follow me please." He took her in to an interview  
room. They sat down. He asked her, "Have you been to see a doctor?"  
The woman said, "No, it's not me. It's my daughter, Katy." "How old is  
Katy?" "She just turned 13 last week, but she is very mature for her  
age." "Mrs. Fitch-Tallaver, if your daughter was raped, then she is  
the one who has to tell me what happened." Sarah said, "Just talk to  
her. She's right there in the hallway. Please."

Eliot went out in the hallway, where he saw a young teenage girl,  
with dark brown hair, but she had blond streaks in it. She was about  
five five tall, and with a look of disbelief and sadness on her face.  
She looked shy and just very withdrawn. Eliot came up to her and said,

"Hi Katy. I'm Eliot." Katy didn't say anything. Now there was  
something very special about Katy. Katy was visually impaired. She  
could only see light out of her left eye, and she was able to tell if  
something was in front of her face, as is called object perception.  
Her mother said, "Now Katy, how do we introduce ourselves?" Then Katy  
said very quietly and very shyly, "Hi, I'm Katy." Then Detective  
Olivia Benson came in.  
Eliot said, "Why don't Detective Benson talk to Katy, and you and I  
will talk in another room." Sarah said hurredly, "No she needs me in  
there!" Olivia said gently, "Mrs Fitch-Tallaver, believe me I  
understand how difficult this must be for you, but I really need to  
talk to Katy alone." "How did you know who we were?" "Oh, Detective  
Stabler left a note on his desk saying that he'd be talking to you  
guys." Sarah said, "Oh." So Olivia and Katy went in to a room, while  
Sarah and Eliot went in to another room. Sarah explained to Olivia how  
to guide Katy, using sighted guide. "She just takes your arm," Sarah  
said to Olivia. "Okay," Olivia said. Katy looked as if she had a sense  
of relief and a look of feeling totally safe with Olivia as she took

Olivia's arm, and as they went in to the interview room, so they could  
talk. This talk that they would have, would raise a lot of questions,  
for everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Talk

Olivia sat Katy down in a chair. She got out a note pad so she could  
make notes on the talk. She told Katy what she was doing. Olivia said  
to Katy, "So Katy, I'm looking at Detective Stabler's notes that he  
wrote, and your mom says here, she took you to the doctor." Katy said,  
"Yeah, I haven't been feeling good. I've been throwing up." Olivia  
said, "Why do you think your throwing up?" "I don't know. The doctors  
don't know either. They say that I am not pregnant. They just said  
that I might have the stomach flew, but they aren't completely sure of  
that. They told me that if I am still throwing up in the next week or  
so, then I should come back." "Do the doctors think that there is a  
possibility that you could be pregnant?" "Well, I haven't had sex with  
anyone." She looked like she was about to cry. Olivia said to her very  
gently, "Katy, if somebody hurt you, then you can tell me, no matter  
what." Katy faced Olivia's direction, but didn't say a word. Then  
Olivia said, "So tell me about your friends. Who's your best friend?"  
"My best friend's name is Christin," she said excitedly and with a  
smile on her face. "Does she go to school with you?" "Yes she does."  
So olivia just asked her questions like that, such as who her teachers  
were, and what they were like, and things like that. Outside that  
room, Eliot and Sarah were having a conversation of there own.  
Eliot said to Sarah, "So where does Katy go to school at?" "She goes  
to school not too far from where we live on the farm." "Farm? What  
farm?" "Yes. We live on a farm. We are Amish. Eliot just smiled. Then  
he said, "So at her school, has anyone said, or have you noticed  
anyone showing any abnormal interest in her lately?" "No, not at all,"  
she said certainly." Eliot just sat there for a minute with Sarah,  
just trying to figure out what the situation is. Then Sarah asked  
concerned, "Can I hear what they're saying?" Eliot said caringly, "Of  
course." Then he turned on the monitor so that they could hear.

Olivia said, "So Katy, I know that this is an odd question, but do  
you like going to school?" "Yes," but when she said that, she looked  
very hesitant and not sure of what she just said. "So do you have any  
other friends besides Christin?" She didn't say anything for a moment.  
She just looked up toward Olivia's direction and said, "Well I, I, I'm  
going to throw up." Olivia got up and gently took her by the arm to  
help her up. She said very gently and in a sort of a wisper, "Okay.  
Come on sweetie." Then as Olivia opened the door, Sarah Fitch-Tallaver  
rushed over to Katy and pried her away from Olivia, and said, "I need  
to help her." Then Captain Donald Cragen came in and said, "Mrs  
Fitch-Tallaver, I understand how difficult this must be for you, but  
you need to finish talking to Detective Stabler so he can finish his  
report. Detective Benson will help Katy." "No." Katy just stood there,  
looking like she was really going to throw up. Olivia quickly gave  
Katy her arm, and ran to the bathroom. Sarah, just looking on, very  
angry. When Katy got out, Sarah said calmingly, "I think that that's  
enough for today." Olivia said, "Mrs. Fitch-Tallaver, please, I still  
need to talk to Katy." "No. That's enough. You saw how she threw up,  
and I don't want anything or anyone to upset her." Then Eliot came in  
with Doctor George Huang. Eliot said, "Mrs. Fitch-Tallaver, this is  
our department's psychiatrist, Doctor George Huang." "No. My daughter  
is not talking to anyone else today, and for a while!" Doctor Huang  
said, "Mam. I would just like to speak to your daughter for a few  
minutes, just to try and find out what happened to her." Katy was just  
standing there, not really looking like she was paying much attention  
to what was going on. She looked like she was very spaced out. Olivia  
looked at her, and wondered what she was thinking about. She said,  
"Mrs. Fitch-Tallaver, if you would like, I can talk to Katy again  
alone for a minute." "No thankyou Olivia. I'm taking my daughter home  
now. That's where she needs to be. She is very upset right now, and  
does not need to be upset any further. Olivia said, Mrs.  
Fitch-Tallaver, we're not trying to upset Katy. We are just trying to  
figure out what's going on. You have to let us do our job." "I'm her  
mother, and this stops right now." "Come on Katy. We're going home."  
Sarah Fitch-Tallaver took Katy by the arm, and walked out the door  
with the detectives and Doctor Huang, looking on with concern.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Katy's School

Olivia said, just standing there in the squad room after Sarah took  
Katy home, "That went well." Eliot said, "Yeah." Olivia said, "Now  
what are we supposed to do? Her mother won't let her talk to us, so  
what now?" Captain Cragen said, "?Eliot and Olivia, you go to her  
school, and find out if her teachers will tell us anything. Munch and  
Fin will look in to the parents." Doctor Huang said, "And I'll look in  
to Katy's medical and mental state according to her records. Her  
mother already surprisingly gave us consent earlier when she first  
talked to you guys. I'll contact her doctor and ask her if she has  
anything to tell us." Captain Cragen said, "Will the doctor give you  
anything because of privlidge?" Maybe. I know this doctor. We went to  
Medical school together." Olivia said, "Well that's good." So the  
detectives went about there duties to try and solve this mistery.

Doctor George Huang stepped in to Doctor Jamey Suddermin's office,  
Katy's doctor. Doctor Huang said to the doctor, "Thankyou for agreeing  
to meet with me today." "Well I'm delighted George. I have a lot of  
time before my next patient comes. But I don't know what you think I  
can tell you about Katy. You know that information is privlidged. I  
can't talk about that with you." "I know Jamey, but this is really  
important. Her mother won't let us talk to her, and we really need  
answers." "Answers about what? Why are you even talking to Katy in the  
first place? "Her mother brought her in earlier today, saying that she  
thinks that Katy has been raped, but won't let us talk to her." "And  
you come running to me thinking that I could tell you something about  
that,?" she said smiling a little. "Jamey something is definitely  
really going on with this girl, and we need to find out what it is.  
What if it is one of the parents or something? Doctor Suddermin quick  
to jump in and said, "No George. I know for a fact that Katy's parents  
have nothing to do with this," she said very adamantly. "I'm not  
jumping to any conclusions yet Jamey, but you don't know that for a  
fact." "All right. What do you want to know?" "I just want to know if  
you have noticed any behavioral changes in Katy recently?" "Not that I  
can remember recently, but I haven't seen her in three months." "You  
haven't seen her in three months?" "No. Why does that surprise you so  
much?" "Because Katy's mom and Katy, both told us that she went and  
saw the doctor." "Maybe she went to see a different doctor." "Why  
would she need to do that when she has you as her doctor? It could  
only mean one thing; that she has something to hide." "I have no idea  
why she would need to go and see another doctor. We have a very good  
relationship when she is here." "When she is here, is her mother in  
the room while you guys are doing her check up?" "Yes. Allways. Katy's  
mother is allways in the room with us." "Why is that? Isn't there a  
time where she has or wants to talk to you in private?" "No. She  
allways wants her mother there." "Are you sure about that?" "Yes. I'm  
sure." "Maybe her mother tells her to say that she wants her there in  
the room with her." "I don't think so." "It's possible." "Anything is  
possible George," Doctor Suddermin said ssmiling. Doctor Wong said,  
"We'll keep in touch." "Of course, but you know that I can't tell you  
anything more until I get Katy's mother or fauther's consent. Katy is  
only thirteen. Otherwise I'd ask her for her's."

Eliot and olivia arrived at Katy's school, not too far from her  
house. Olivia said, "Should we go and look in on her?" "I don't think  
anyone is home. Let's just see if the teachers will give us anything."  
They walked in to the office and found out what classes Katy was in.  
They went to her Info On Amish class. They walked in the door. The  
teacher saw them and came up to them. She was a slender mid twenties  
woman with blond hair and blue eyes. She said, "Hi. My name is Carol  
Glossford, but everyone just calls me Ms. G." "Mrs. G. I'm Detective  
Benson, and this is my partner Detective Stabler. We're here because  
we have some questions about Katy ." "Oh okay. She's a very good  
student, and her family's really great too. What do you want to know?"  
Olivia said, "When Katy is here, how does she get along with friends?"  
"She does really well. She is very well liked." Eliot said, "Have you  
noticed any behavioral changes in her recently?" "Not that I am awhere  
of. She pretty much keeps to herself when she is upset. Now that you  
mention it, she has been really withdrawn lately." Olivia asked her,  
"Have you asked her if she is okay?" "No. I just figured that if there  
is any type of problem, then she will talk to her family or the  
Bishop. He and the family handle all of those things." Eliot said,  
"Has she come up to you and confided in you about what might be  
bothering her?" "No, like I said, that's for the family or the  
Bishop." Olivia and Eliot looked at each other in disbelief and  
confusion. Ms. G said, "You people have nothing to worry about. Katy  
and her siblings are fine. If there was a problem, believe me, they  
will handle it one way or another." Olivia said, "Thankyou for your  
time."

Olivia said, "I can't believe it. How the hell did she get her  
teaching degree?" Eliot said, "Different ways for different cultures."  
Olivia said, "What the hell does that mean? That Katy should just fall  
through the cracks and just not be recognized?" "Look. All I'm saying  
is that that teacher might not know how to recognize the sines of a  
problem." "Then she shouldn't be a teacher Eliot." "Your right, but  
things might be different in the Amish culture. Kids might not talk to  
their teachers like we would." "Okay, but still, Katy needs someone to  
talk to. Something is definitely going on with this girl."

Olivia, Eliot, Munch, Fin, and Captain Cragen all gathered around in  
the captain's office. Captain Cragen said, "So what did you all find  
out?" Olivia said, "All of Katy's teachers say that Katy is just fine.  
No reports of sudden changes in her behavior." Eliot said, "They  
didn't say anything about her coming to them with any problems."  
Olivia said, But they said that if Katy were to have any problems,  
then she wouldn't go to them anyway. She would only go to her family  
or to the Bishop. It's crazy isn't it? Katy's teachers don't even know  
how to reccoggnize signs of a problem." Captain Cragen said, "What did  
you and Fin find out?" Munch said, "Not much. The parents have a  
pretty clean record. You'd think that nothing's going on. You'd think  
that nothing's going on with the parents, Katy, and the whole family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four The First Discovery

A look of concern draped across the detectives' faces. Eliot said,  
"So what do we do now?" Olivia said, "I think that we should go back  
to her school." Eliot said, "Again? We just came from there. What else  
do you expect us to find there?" Then Olivia said, "Well maybe there's  
something that we overlooked." Then Fin said, "Like what?" Olivia  
said, "I don't know, but we won't know unless we go back there.  
Something is definitely going on with Katy, and the family is definitely hiding something. We won't know what that is until we do more to find out." Then Munch said, "Well we've done a lot to try and find out already, but the girl won't talk, and her family won't let her talk to us, and the school can't give us anything, what else can we do?" Then Olivia said, "The school can't or won't give us anything." Captain Cragen said to Olivia, "We don't want to waist any more time. So are you sure that we could get more out of the school if we were to go back there?" "I don't know, but I have a feeling that we didn't talk  
to the right people, or that we didn't ask the right questions."  
Captain Cragen said, "All right. Go back to the school and see what you  
can come up with, but go easy. We're dealing with something that we  
don't deal with everyday. I say this respectfully, but we don't  
exactly deal with the Amish culture everyday."

When detectives Benson and Stabler arrived at the school that day,  
it was in the afternoon, about ten minutes to twelve o'clock. Munch  
and Fin stayed behind at the SVU squad to try to look for any  
additional information that they could find on Katy's family.  
Detectives Benson and Stabler saw a girl who looked a little like  
Katy, and thought that she might be her sister. she wasn't, but she  
was Katy's best friend Christin. Christin was sitting on one of the  
benches outside. She looked like she was waiting for someone. Olivia  
said, "Excuse me. Hi. My name is Olivia Benson. I'm a detective, and  
this is my partner Detective Eliot Stabler. Can we talk to you for a  
minute?" Christin said, "What did I do?" Olivia said, "No. You didn't  
do anything. We just want to talk to you about someone named Katy. she  
goes to this school." Christin said, "Oh yeah. I know Katy. She's my  
absolute best friend!" Eliot said, "Good. Can you tell us a little bit  
about Katy?" Christin said, "Sure. Katy's a really great person. She's  
always ready to help anyone who needs her. She's a great friend."  
She started to trail off after she said the word friend. Olivia and  
Eliot gave each other a look of wonder. Olivia said, "What's wrong  
Christin?" Christin said, "Nothing's wrong. I have to go." Eliot said,  
"Now Christin, if there's something that you need to tell us."  
Christin broke in and said hurriedly, "There's nothing to tell. Katy's  
fine!" Olivia said, "She's fine? then why won't you tell us what  
you're so upset about? If Katy's in trouble, then you have to tell us  
so that we can help her. We're trying to help Katy. You're her best  
friend. Don't you want to help her too?" Christin said, "How could I  
help her? I've done everything that I can." Olivia said, "You can now  
also help her by trusting us, and telling us what's going on with her.  
We want to help her. You think that you've done everything that you  
can, but you haven't." "What else can I do?" "You can tell us. We  
haven't done everything that we can, and we want to do everything that  
we can to help Katy. So please, tell us." "Okay. I'll tell you."  
Before she spoke, Christin took a deep breath, and sighed. She said,  
"Well Katy's carriage driver is bothering her a lot." Olivia said,  
"How is he bothering her?" "He hits her and makes fun of her for being  
visually impaired. He also sometimes touches her too. That's not the  
only problem." Olivia asked, "What else is going on with Katy?" "Katy  
is a really great friend, but when she's actually here to be a  
friend." Olivia asked gently, "What do you mean?" Christin gave a  
thankful look to Olivia. She continued, "Katy hasn't been sitting  
with me at lunch lately. She has been going off with these boys."  
Eliot was writing down Christin's responses. Olivia said, "What boys?"  
"There are these new boys who are triplets. they just came here a week  
ago, and they are already starting trouble. Katy has been going with  
them everyday at lunch, and doesn't return until the very beginning of  
the next class. I think that something is going on. I think that the  
boys are hurting her." Olivia asked her, "How do you think the boys  
are hurting her?" "She just hasn't been acting right. She is more  
jumpy than usual. She has all of these bruises all over her. She has  
these hikkies too. She also has these burns all over her too." "How do  
you know that these injuries are being caused by these boys? "I guess  
I don't." "When did you start to notice these injuries?" "A week ago.  
Wait. Katy has always been a little banged up, as long as I've known  
her. But she just has been different lately." "Where does Katy usually  
meet these boys at?" "Up in the secret hills in this school." "Well  
it's almost lunch time. Why don't we take a little walk up there and  
see what we can find."

Eliot, Olivia, and Christin, all walked up to the hide out where  
they expected to find Katy and these boys. They were almost at the  
top, when Christin gave a look of worry. Olivia said, "What's the  
matter Christin?" "Nothing. It's just, we're almost at the top. What  
if they are really hurting Katy?" "Then you did the right thing by  
telling us so that we can now help Katy." They got to the top, but  
they couldn't find Katy. They were very quiet. All of a sudden, they  
heard a scream. Eliot stayed with Christin. She wanted to go with, but  
the detectives insisted that she stay behind with Eliot, just in case  
of danger. They didn't need anyone else hurt. So Eliot stayed with  
Christin, and Olivia went to check out the scream.

She listened again. She listened really hard, but she couldn't hear  
anything. Then she heard the scream again. Then she saw Katy. the boys  
were trying to rape her. They were trying to rip her clothes off. She  
was screaming, "No. Please. Don't!" Olivia ran over to her and said,  
"Police! Back away from her! Get your hands up. Get em up now! The  
boys didn't put their hands up. One of them said, "Make me bitch!"  
then the boy started trying to run for Olivia. He reached his arms out  
for her, as if he was about to hit her. Olivia grabbed him and cuffed  
him. She told him that he was under arrest for attempted rape. She also  
arrested the other two boys and told them the same thing. then Eliot  
took Christin back to her classroom. Her parents came and got her for  
the day. They would go and see Katy at the hospital later. Meanwhile,  
Eliot took the boys in to the squad car and to the station house.  
Olivia waited with Katy while the ambulance got there to take her to  
the hospital. She was conscious and able to talk. While they were  
waiting, Olivia asked her what happened. Katy told her that the three  
boys had been eyeing her from the moment that they came to the school  
a week ago. She told Olivia that they would make her come up to the  
hill and that they would do bad things to her. She told Olivia that  
they would try and make her smoke with them and do drugs, and when she  
wouldn't do those things, then they would hit her and burn her.  
Olivia could se the small burns on her arms and face. Katy told Olivia  
that they had only burned her once. She told Olivia that especially  
when she wouldn't have sex with the three of them, then that's when  
they tried to rape her. That was the second time that they tried to  
rape her, she told her. She also told Olivia that for the first day,  
that the three boys were really nice to her. Then when it was time to  
go back to class that day, that was when the boys told her that the  
next time that they got to the top of the hill with her, that that was  
the time where they were going to tell her all of these new rules that  
they had laid out for her. By then, the ambulance got there, and  
Olivia rode with her to the hospital.

Katy's mother got to the hospital and thanked Olivia for not giving  
up on finding out what was going on with her daughter. They talked for  
a while. Sarah said, "You know, it would not hurt if we had someone to  
help get our children to school. Now that we know about the carriage  
driver, we are going to have to find another one. I was wondering, if  
you could come and stay with us?" Olivia looked shocked at Sarah. "You  
want me to come and stay with you? Olivia said in surprise. "Yes. this  
way, you can help us find a bus driver and help us background check  
him. You could also help get the children to school. Katy obviously  
likes you, and so I just know that the children will like you too."  
Olivia thought for a moment. She said, "Well, it's all right with me,  
but I have to check with my captain and see what he says." "I'll talk  
to him if you want me to." "Okay." "I'm going to go and check on  
Katy." "And I'll go and talk to my captain."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Olivia's Very Deep Concerns

Olivia went in to Captain Cragen's office, and prepared herself to  
ask him her big question. Captain Cragen said gently, "Olivia, how's  
Katy? Eliot's just finishing processing the three boys and the  
carriage driver who hurt Katy. So how is she?" "She's doing okay.  
She's a little banged up though. Her doctor just called me on my way  
over here, and told me that she was asking for me. So I don't have  
much time, but before I go back, I wanted to ask you something."  
Captain Cragen said nicely, "Okay, what is it?" "I was talking to  
Katy's mother in the waiting room while the doctor was checking on  
Katy, and Sarah mentioned something to me. She was talking about how  
she really wished that they could have someone to stay with them and  
hehlp her children to school until they could find a carriage driver.  
She said how she wanted this new carriage driver background checked  
this time." Olivia took a deep breath and looked up at the captain.  
"She wants me to stay with them and help them look for a new carriage  
driver." The captain looked at Olivia with astonishment and asked her,  
"Are you serious?" "Very serious Captain." "You are actually  
considering this?" "Why not? I could take the children to school and  
then come to work. Then in the afternoon, I could drive the children  
back home." "How are you going to balance all of this out and work?  
You don't have time to be chaperoning these kids around!" "I could do  
both. They need the help of a police officer right now. They don't  
have any experience in this. They need to know that this new driver  
won't hurt Katy or anyone else." The captain stood there in silence  
and just thought for a moment. "That's not the only reason that you  
want to do this is it." Olivia looked up at the captain once again.  
She said hesitantly, "No. That's not the only reason why I want to do  
this." "Why else?" "I think that something else is going on with  
Katy." "You think that something else is going on with Katy?" "Yes."  
"What would make you think that?" "It's just interesting to me how  
Katy's mother kept on hiding her. She never would let her talk to us.  
She got very agitated and nervous when I wanted to talk to her alone.  
She wanted to take her home and never brought her back  
afterwards." "And you think that this is a reason for you to suspect  
that something else is going on with her?" "Yeah, I do." The captain  
thought for a little while. He looked at Olivia seriously and said,  
"You can go stay with them, but only for three months. And if they  
don't have a carriage driver by then, then they are on there own." "I  
understand." "And don't be suspicious of everybody. You don't know  
for a fact that she is in danger from her family." "No, I don't, but  
it wouldn't hurt to be absolutely sure. I just got that feeling from  
Katy when I talked to her. And you gotta admit Captain, that this  
whole situation is weird to begin with. Katy is just a little too  
cooperative towards her mother than the usual teenager." "Katy is an  
Amish teenager." "When Katy and me talked, she just seemed afraid of  
something other than her carriage driver and those boys. When I took  
her to the bathroom to throw up, and when i took her in the interview  
room so that she could talk to me freely with out her mother, she  
seemed really glad that it was just me and her." "And you think that  
this proves that she is being abused in her home?" "I don't know, but  
I intend to find out." "How are you going to find out when Katy won't  
talk to you?" "She might feel more safe to open up now that we are  
going to be in a more home comfortable setting. I can also try to talk  
to her siblings." "Okay Olivia. Do what you have to do, but be  
careful." "I will Captain. I promise," Olivia said with a reassuring  
smile.

Olivia went home to her apartment to pack her things. Eliot called  
her on her home phone. "Hello?" "Olivia, it's me Eliot." "Hi Eliot.  
What's goin on?" "I just want to let you know that the three boys and  
the carriage driver are all in custity." "Good." "I just heard from  
the captain about your trip that you're going to be taking. Are you  
nuts?" "Not you too. Why are you worried? I'm just trying to find out  
if there is anything else going on with Katy that she might be too  
afraid to tell me. What's wrong with that?" "Nothing. Except I don't  
think that you're going to learn anything. We know who was hurting  
Katy, and that's over now. We got the guys, and there never going to  
hurt her again. What more do you want?" "I think that there's more to  
this story." "What could be more to this story that we don't already  
know, or what Katy told us?" "I don't know." "Okay. What are you  
thinking? I know you, and I know that you must have some kind of  
theory. Otherwise, you wouldn't have agreed to this." And don't tell  
me that you're just trying to find them a good carriage driver,  
because I know that there's more than that." "You're right. I think  
that Katy's being abused." "What would make you think that?" "Because,  
Katy just doesn't seem right." "She was abused, but I don't think that  
it was who you are thinking." "Then why is she so agreeing toward her  
mother?" "Because she is a respectful girl." "Well do you remember  
when I took her to the bathroom so that she could throw up?" "Yeah.  
What about it?" "Didn't you notice the look of relief that she gave  
me?" "Maybe that was because she just needed someone to take her to  
the bathroom so she could throw up?" "Well if that's true, then why  
did she have that same look when I took her in to the interview room  
to talk with me alone?" "Maybe she just wanted you to figure it out  
about the boys. Nothing more." "I think that there is." Eliot sighed."  
"Look it was great to talk to you, but I have to go and finish  
packing. I have to be ready in thirty minutes. Katy's cousin is going  
to pick me up and take me over to Katy's house. I'm following her  
there. I'll see you at work tomorrow." "Okay. Be careful Olivia, and  
call me later." "Okay I will. By Eliot." "By Olivia." After they hung  
up, Olivia finished packing and waited for Katy's cousin Lina.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Suspicion

Olivia followed Katy's cousin to Katy's house. She thought a lot  
while she drove there. She thought a lot about how she was going to  
help Katy. How was she going to prove that what she believes in her  
heart is true? She sat there, behind the wheel of her Comfortable,  
just thinking. She was almost to Katy's house on the farm.

Olivia got out of the car. Katy's cousin Lina got out of the car as  
well. Katy came walking up to the cars and asked Lina where Olivia's  
car was. She showed Katy where her car was. Olivia looked at Lina,  
wondering why Katy asked Lina to show her where her car was. She was  
about to find out. Katy asked Olivia, "Olivia, where is your bag at?"  
"My bag?" "Yes your bag. I'll take it to the house and to your room  
for you." "Oh sweetie, how thoughtful of you. But I got it." Lina  
looked at Olivia as to say, no, let her take it. Olivia hesitantly  
gave her bag to Katy. Olivia said to Katy, "Thank you sweet heart."  
"You're welcome." They walked up the walkway to the front of the house  
with Katy holding on to Lina's arm. Sarah Fitch-Tallaver and her  
husband waited by the front door. Sarah said to Olivia, "Detective  
Benson, this is my husband Erin." "It's nice to meet you Mr.  
Fitch-Tallaver. Erin just looked at Olivia like he didn't really want  
her there. Katy put Olivia's rolling bag down gently. Olivia said to  
Katy gently, "Thank you very much Katy." Sarah said to Katy nicely,  
"Thank you." Sarah said to Katy and Olivia, "Come here." Katy once  
again took Olivia's bag with Olivia looking at Katy closely. Lina said  
goodbye to Katy, her family, and Olivia. Olivia thanked her for  
helping her get to the house. Then Sarah showed Katy and Olivia to  
Olivia's room. Katy put Olivia's bag down in her room. Katy asked  
Olivia, "Do you have anything that you need washing?" "Oh no sweetie I  
don't, but thank you. But even if I did, I can just wash my clothes on  
my own or at my apartment." "No that's okay. I can wash anything that  
you need to be washed." Sarah broke in and said quickly, "No. Katy wil  
wash your clothes. That is her job. You are our guest. You are her  
guest." Olivia thought it not best to argue. She just thought to  
herself about the whole thing. Sarah said, "Now if you'll excuse me so  
I can go and start on dinner. And please, you will call me Sarah."  
Sarah went down stairs to start dinner. Katy went to her room and shut  
the door. Olivia thought that she should give her a little while  
before she started asking her questions. She thought that she should  
continue observing the whole situation first. She just sat on her new  
bed for the next three months. Twelve weeks, that was all she had.  
That was all the captain gave her. That was all the time she had, to  
work out, and prove everything.

An hour later, after Olivia read a little, and then freshened up a  
little, dinner was ready. Sarah called all of the other siblings and  
Erin in to eat. They all went to the table. Katy sat to the right of  
Olivia and the other family members were seated around them in the  
other chairs. Sarah sat food in front of everyone. She said, "Katy,  
come and help me fix Detective Benson's plate." "Oh no Sarah. Please,  
call me Olivia, and I got it. Let Katy eat." By this time, Olivia was  
starting to get annoyed with this. "She needs to learn to take care of  
her guest. Katy got up quickly and walked over to her mother to help  
her. Katy gave Olivia a huge plate of mashed potatoes and gravy,  
creamed styled corn, and pork chops. Olivia looked in amazement. She  
thought to herself, "How am i ever going to eat all of this. But I  
better. I don't want anything to happen to Katy if I don't eat it all.  
What if her parents get mad at her or something? What if her parents  
tell her that she wasn't doing her job in taking care of me or  
something?" She was very worried, but she calmed down her thoughts and  
looked at Katy. Erin said, "Let us pray." They said a silent prayer in

their heads. Olivia thanked God for the food, and then she prayed that  
he would give her a way to prove what she was trying to prove in three  
months. She prayed that Katy would trust her, and tell her what was  
going on with her.

They ate, and then they had dessert. Sarah made pumpkin pie. Katy  
and Olivia covered it in whipped cream. Again, Sarah had Katy serve  
Olivia. Then Katy and the other siblings went to do their nightly  
chores. Olivia went in to her room to read. She wanted to talk to  
Katy, but she decided to not bother her while she was doing her  
chores; in fear of getting her in to trouble with her parents. She had  
no idea that about a half an hour later, she was going to get her  
chance to talk to Katy. Katy came into Olivia's room. She knocked on  
the door three times. "Come in." Olivia said excitedly and with a  
smile on her face, "Hi honey. What's going on?" "I've come to make your  
bed for tonight." "You don't have to do that sweet heart." "Yes I do."  
"Why? Honey why do you have to?" "Because, you are my guest, and it's  
just what I have to do." "Katy. Honey can you please sit down here for  
a minute?" "Sure. Did I do something wrong Olivia?", she asked. "No  
sweetie. You did nothing wrong. I just want to tell you, that, well  
that you can tell me anything." "What do you mean? What would I need  
to tell you?" Olivia took her hand and said, "Something happened to  
you, and I want you to know that I'm right here for you if you need  
to talk. You can talk to me, and what ever we talk about, I just want  
you to know that what ever you tell me, I won't tell anybody." "You  
promise Olivia?" Katy had a look of sadness. Olivia said in a  
reassuring soothing way, "I promise you Katy. I promise." Katy started  
to get very teary eyed. She then started to cry. Olivia took her in to  
her arms, and the two of them just sat there with Olivia holding Katy.  
"It's okay Katy. It's okay." Katy started to open her mouth to speak,  
when there was a knock at the door. Olivia said hesitantly as she and  
Katy separated, "Come in." It was Sarah. "Katy, I'm waiting for you to  
come in to the laundry room so we can wash your clothes." "No Sarah.  
Please don't blame Katy. I was talking to her." "Thank you Olivia, but  
Katy should have told you what she had to do. Come on Katy. Let's go."  
Katy and Sarah went out of Olivia's room and went to wash her clothes,  
while Olivia got into bed.

The next morning, Olivia got all of the children including Katy to  
school. Then she drove off to work at SVU. When she walked in, Munch  
asked her, "So Olivia, how was your first night in the Amish world?"  
"It was okay. Katy's parents are really hard on her though." Captain  
Cragen asked her, "Anything illegal?" Olivia responded a little short,  
"No." Olivia worked that day, and then went back to pick up Katy and  
her siblings. "Hi guys. How was your day at school?" Katy's younger  
sister Marcie excitedly said, "Great Olivia." "Good honey," Olivia  
said smiling at the girl. They started to drive back to the house when  
Olivia said, "Oh no." Katy, sitting in the front seat said, "What's

wrong Olivia?" " Olivia sighed a little and said, "Oh I just forgot  
something important at the station house." Katy asked her, "So do you  
want to go back and get it?" "Do you guys want to take a little trip  
with me in to the city?" Katy and her siblings shot a look at Olivia  
as to say that they never heard of such a thing. Katy said in speaking  
for her and all of her siblings, "You want to take us, in to the  
city?" "Yeah. Why not." Katy's sister Christina said, "What about our  
chores? Mama and Papa will be mad if we don't get home in time." She  
sounded and looked very afraid. Olivia looked at the children with  
reassurance and said, "I think it'll be okay. I'll talk to your parents  
if they have a problem with it." The children and Katy still looked  
very afraid, but they also looked relieved." Katy and her siblings  
thought to themselves, "I am so relieved to get away from them for  
just a little while." Olivia intuitively picked up on their thoughts.  
She was glad that she was being able to get them away from their  
house, even if it was for just a little while.

When Katy and her siblings got to the station house, they were able  
to meet the other SVU squad. After that, Olivia took them out for  
dinner. They went out for Mexican food. When they were in the car on  
their way home, Katy said, "Thanks Olivia! That was the best day of my  
life!" All of her siblings said at once that they very much agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Abuse

When Olivia and the children got home, Katy's father and mother  
were standing there with a look of anger. Sarah had a more look of  
worry than anger. Erin on the other hand was very angry. Sarah said,  
"Olivia. Why? Why did you take our children in to the city?" Erin  
said, "I'd like to know that as well Detective Benson," he said as he  
threw a furried look at Olivia. "Mr. Fitch-Tallaver, Sarah, your  
neighbor Mary told you that I took Katy and the others in to the  
city." Sarah said, "Yes we know where you took the children, and we  
thank you for telling Mary at the school where you were taking them.  
But why did you take them in to the city? They have never been in to  
the city before, and it should have been up to Erin and I when and  
whether we wanted to expose them to that or not." Erin walked out  
still looking very angry. When he walked out, Olivia noticed that Erin  
gave one last angry look to Katy. That concerned her. She didn't say  
anything though. The children and Katy were silent. Even though Katy  
could not see, she intuativly felt the look that her father gave her.  
She was very afraid. Olivia could feel her fear. She didn't know what  
to do. She felt stuck. "How was she going to help and protect Katy,  
she thought?" Sarah said, "Go and do your chores children." The  
children including Katy went and did their chores. Sarah said to  
Olivia, "I forgive you Olivia." Then she walked out, leaving Olivia  
just standing there thinking.

It was almost time for bed. Katy was just walking out of Olivia's  
room. She had finished putting all of her things away for her. Olivia  
was in the living room saying good night to Katy's sisters Christina,  
Stacey and Marcy. The three of them were just about to walk up the  
stairs to go to their rooms, when all of a sudden, Olivia heard a  
familiar scream. She said silently, "Katy!" She quickly ran up the  
stairs. Out of fear, the three sisters ran to her room and shut the  
door. Sarah ran after Olivia. Olivia opened the door to Katy's room to  
find Erin holding Katy tightly and from the looks of it, it looked  
like he had been hitting and violently thrashing her around. When Erin  
let go of Katy, as soon as he saw Olivia, he looked up at her. Olivia  
put her hand cuffs up and said, "Mr. Fitch-Tallaver, you are under  
arrest for child abuse." Erin said, "No Detective, we were just  
playing. Weren't we Katy?" Katy faced towards Olivia's direction and  
said, "Yes Olivia, we were just playing." Olivia didn't believe it,  
but she put her hand cuffs away. She said to Erin sounding sincere,  
"I'm sorry Mr. Fitch-Tallaver." Erin just looked at her with his eyes  
looking very mean and threatening. Olivia noticed, but thought it not  
best to comment. Erin walked out of the room and said, "I'll see you  
in our room in a while Sarah." Sarah said, "Yes." Sarah said, "Katy,  
get in to bed." Katy got in to her bed under her covers. Even from  
under the covers, Olivia could see tears coming down her eyes. She  
could faintly hear her start to cry. Sarah said, "Good night Katy.  
Sleep well." "Good night Mama," she said trying to fight the tears  
back. Sarah said, "Thank you Katy." "You're welcome Mama." Olivia  
wondered but at the same time, knew what she was thanking her daughter  
for; keeping quiet. Sarah said to Olivia, "Olivia, I want to talk to  
you." Olivia said still looking at Katy, "Okay." Then still looking  
over at Katy said, "Good night sweet heart." "Good night Olivia."

Sarah and Olivia went down stairs and sat down on the couch.  
Olivia said, "Sarah, I'm not going to apologize for what I did. My  
job is to make sure that Katy and her siblings are safe. That's why I  
am here." "Yes, you are here to find Katy and the children another  
carriage driver, not to try and arrest my husband for a crime that he  
did not commit." "I really thought that he was hurting Katy." "Well,  
he wasn't. That's how they play. Katy probably just got a little  
excited." "Well it sounded like she was really in trouble." "As I  
said, she just probably got a little too excited. You had no right to  
do that to my husband." Olivia said with a raise in her voice, "I have  
the right to protect Katy." Sarah with her voice raised a little, "You  
didn't need to protect Katy. She was fine. You jumped to conclusions,  
and I don't appreciate it." "I already apologized to your husband." "Well you didn't apologize to me and Katy. You scared her half to  
death." Olivia said, again sounding sincere only not really, "I'm  
sorry Sarah." "You're lucky that I still let you call me that,  
Olivia!" Sarah walked away towards the kitchen once again leaving  
Olivia standing there looking confused and sad.

Olivia just stood there, just thinking. When she saw Sarah walk to  
her room, which was down stairs, and heard her shut the door, she  
walked up the stairs herself. She went to Katy's room and opened the  
door. She didn't find Katy there. She then looked in the other  
children's' rooms to see if Katy might have crawled in to bed with one  
of them. She wasn't in there. Olivia started to panic. She started  
breathing really hard. She wanted to yell her name to try to find her,  
but she didn't want to wake anyone up, especially Erin and Sarah. She  
started running all over the house, trying really hard not to wake  
anyone up. Then she started to go out the door. Then she started to  
yell her name. "Katy! Katy! Katy! Then she heard a familiar cry.  
"Katy! It's Olivia! Where are you honey? I'm trying to find you! Tell  
me where you are! It's just me out here! I promise you! I promise  
you!" She started to walk a little farther when she heard the crying  
come a little closer. She saw a shed with a key sticking out of the  
door. She quickly ran over to it and opened it. "Katy. Honey what are  
you doing in here?" Katy just started to cry more. "Katy, sweet heart,  
did your dad lock you in here?" Katy looked like she wanted to say  
something different than what she was about to say, but she said, "No.  
I locked myself in here. I always come in here." "Why?" "Because I  
needed to think," she said thinking and looking very hesitant. Olivia  
wasn't buying it for a minute. "What were you thinking about?" "Just  
certain things." "Like what?" Katy thought for a minute. "Oh just  
about what I am going to do in school tomorrow." "Why couldn't you  
think about that in your room?" "Because it's so nice and quiet out  
here, and I just wanted to be out here." "All night? You have to go in  
sometime." "No I want to stay out here. Olivia?" "Yeah sweetie?" "Can  
you please go and get me a blanket and a pillow?" Olivia was going to  
ask her why she couldn't go and get it herself, just to try and get  
the real reason as to why she was out there, but she already knew the  
answer to that. So she thought it best that she go inside and get two  
blankets and two pillows. She was going to stay out there with Katy. If  
she was going to prove what she already knew, then she wasn't going to  
do it with her inside the house. Besides, she wanted to stay with Katy  
to make sure that she was safe. "You know what sweetie, not only am I  
going to go and get you a blanket and a pillow, I'm going to get two  
blankets and two pillows. I'm going to stay with you tonight." "No  
Olivia! Please don't stay with me! "Why not?" Katy stopped and  
realized what she had just said. She didn't want Olivia to find out  
that she was afraid of her father, so she recovered by saying, "I'm  
sorry. I don't know what I was saying. Of course you can stay with  
me." Katy had a relieved look on her face that Olivia was staying with  
her. Olivia went and got the pillows and blankets for the two of them.  
She was very quiet when she went in the house as not to wake the other  
children and least of all Katy's parents. She didn't wake anyone up.  
She came back out to the shed. She spread out the blankets and put one  
pillow on each side. Katy laid down while Olivia tucked her under the  
covers. Olivia ended up getting a lot of blankets, as to make a bed  
for the two of them. The floor of the shed was very hard. As Olivia  
was tucking Katy under the covers, she said, "There you go sweetie."  
Katy smiled and said, "Thank you Olivia. I'm glad that you're here."  
"I'm glad that I'm here too sweetie. And I want you to know that I'm  
not going anywhere, no matter what." "You promise?" "I promise you.  
I'm not leaving you, ever." They both laid there. Side by side. One  
hour later, Katy woke up screaming. "Katy. Katy. Honey what's wrong?"  
"Olivia. Olivia." "I'm right here sweetie." Katy climbed into Olivia's  
arms and just stood there crying. "I'm sorry. I just forgot that I was  
here." "What do you mean sweetie?" "I mean that I forgot that I didn't  
go back to my room, and that I decided to stay here." Olivia didn't  
buy that at all. "Katy," she said soothingly. Honey did you have a  
nightmare?" "No, of course not. I was not sure where I was." "Well  
that can be scary." "Yeah. Olivia?" "Yes sweetie?" "Are you going to  
leave, and go back in the house?" Olivia, still holding Katy, hugs her  
tighter says soothingly, "No sweet heart. I'm not going anywhere. I'm  
going to be right here with you." "You promise?" "I promise you sweet  
heart." That whole night, Katy kept waking up screaming and crying  
every hour. She kept giving Olivia excuses like she didn't know where  
she was, or she thought that bugs were biting and crawling all over  
her. Olivia felt very stuck. She had no idea how she was going to  
prove that she knew that Katy was being abused. She knew that Katy's  
dad locked her in the shed, but if she couldn't get Katy to tell her  
that, then she had nothing to go on.

The next morning, Olivia woke up early enough to get out of the shed  
before Katy's father came and unlocked the door of the shed. She saw  
him, but she didn't want to say anything to him, because she knew  
that it wouldn't get her anywhere. She drove the kids and Katy to  
school that morning and then drove off to work. She told the captain  
and the rest of the SVU squad all about the night that she had with  
Katy's family. She told them about how she heard Katy scream, and how  
she just knows that Erin was abusing his daughter. She told them how  
even though Katy won't directly admit it, that she knows that Erin  
locked Katy in the shed. She told them about how Katy woke up every  
hour screaming and crying. The squad just told her that unless Katy  
talks, then there's nothing that they could do. That afternoon, Olivia  
picked up Katy and her siblings, and drove them straight home. The  
children, not including Katy, all went out to do their chores. Sarah  
said, "Katy, I need to talk to you for a minute." Olivia was in her  
room. When she opened the door, she saw that her bag wasn't on the  
floor in the closet where she had last left it. It was open and spread  
out on her bed. Katy and Sarah went in to Katy's room and closed the  
door. Olivia's door was shut, so she didn't see Katy go in there. When  
Sarah and Katy came out of Katy's room, they both went to Olivia's  
room and knocked on the door. "Come in." Sarah opened the door. Sarah  
said, "Hi Olivia." "Hi Katy and Sarah." Sarah said, "Olivia, we need  
to talk to you for a minute." "Okay,?" Olivia said curiously. Sarah  
said, "Come and sit over here Katy." Sarah took her by the arm and sat  
her on the bed next to her on her right with Olivia on Sarah's left.  
Sarah said, "Now Olivia, you know how much we have appreciated you  
being here." "Well thank you. I'm happy to be here." "Yes, as happy as  
we all are, and I know that you have helped Katy a great deal, and at  
that you will always be special, but I'm afraid that this arrangement  
of ours is not going to be continuing." "What do you mean?" Sarah  
hands Olivia a piece of paper. Olivia takes the paper. She opens it  
up. "The Amish Lavin Farm School?" "Yes. All of Katy's older siblings  
went to this place once, and now it's Katy's turn. to go. Katy's  
younger siblings are going to go after they have finished their  
education first. Isn't this exciting Olivia?" Olivia looked  
speechless. Sarah said, "It's about three hours away from here."  
Olivia broke in quickly, "Why are you sending her there now? Katy was  
just hurt. She needs time to recover from that." "Katy needs to move  
on from this. Plus, she wants to go there. She knows that she needs  
this. She wants this. Tell her Katy. Tell Olivia that this is what you  
need." Katy faced towards Olivia's direction and said, "Yes Olivia.  
she's right. This is what I want and need." "No Katy. Honey this is  
not what you need. I work with rape victims, and with victims who were  
attacked just like you, and what they need is therapy and to be with  
people who they know and trust." Olivia looked at Sarah, "Can this  
school give her that?" "Yes. Look at the brochure. It's wonderful, and  
exactly what she needs." Olivia started to thumb through the brochure.  
"Give me a minute to look at this." "I'm sorry Olivia, but this is not  
your decision. Erin and I are Katy's parents and we have already made  
our decision. This is where Katy is going. She has made this decision  
too. She wants to go to this place too. Don't you Katy?" "Yes. I do.  
Sarah said, "Katy. You need to take Olivia's clothes and sheets out to  
the laundry to wash them." "Okay Mama." Katy and Sarah walked out of  
Olivia's room with her things to take them to the laundry. Olivia just  
sat there, feeling very afraid; afraid that Katy was going to go to  
this school and that there was nothing that she could do to stop it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Amish Lavin Farm School

After Olivia looked through the brochure, she knew that she didn't  
have much time left. The letter said that Katy was going to start this  
school in two days. The day after tomorrow, Katy was going to this  
new school. She thought, "After two days, the day after tomorrow, I'm  
going to lose Katy. It's all going to be over." She put the letter and  
the brochure in her pocket and told Katy's parents that she was going  
to go for a drive and that when she got back, that she would have a  
copy of the letter and the brochure. She told them that she would give  
them the original back so she could have the copies. They weren't  
thrilled that she was going to have the copies, but they didn't want  
to argue with her. So they just went along with it. Olivia took a  
drive over to the station house. She went in to the Captain's office  
to find the rest of the SVU squad. She told them all about Katy's  
parents' plan to move her to the school. She said, "there's got to be  
something that we can do about this." The captain said, "Well there  
isn't." Eliot said, "If Katy's parents want to move her to another  
school, then, ya gotta let em." Olivia pulled the letter and the  
brochure out of her pocket. "This is where they want to move her. Look  
how far away she'll be," Olivia said as she handed the letter and  
brochure to the captain to look at. Captain Cragen said as he started  
to pass the letter and the brochure around for the other detectives to  
look at as well, "It looks legit." Olivia said, "Well let's make sure  
of that." So that's what they did. The detectives got on line to look  
up Amish Lavin Farm School. Olivia said, "I don't see anything here  
about this school." Eliot said, "Live, you're looking for reasons for  
us to make her parents not send her there. But the fact is that if  
Katy's parents want to send her there, then there's really nothing  
that you can do about it. And maybe it's a good thing." Olivia looked  
shocked. "What do you mean Eliot, that it's a good thing for Katy's  
parents to send her to this school?" "Because I think that it would be  
a good thing for Katy to surround herself with new people for a  
while." "You mean surround herself with people other than me." "Live  
ya gotta let this go. Katy is not being abused." Olivia said sharply,  
"You don't know that Eliot!" "Well you haven't shown me anything to  
back up your theory." "And you're not doing anything to help give me  
the time that I need to prove that she is being abused." "There's  
nothing that we can do. Katy's parents made their decision.." "Well  
why can't we find any information on this school? That should set up  
some red flags." "This school is Amish Live. They wouldn't have  
anything information about them on the computer. You know that." "Well  
there's got to be something that we can find out about this place."  
Captain Cragen came in. He looked up at Olivia and said sternly to  
her, "Olivia, we can't find anything about this school, but that  
doesn't mean that this place is anything bad. You can't prove abuse,  
and so we have no reason to keep Katy's parents from making a decision  
about Katy that is rightfully their decision. And you're just going to  
have to let this go." Olivia said, "I can't. I know that something is  
going on, and I'm going to prove it; no matter what." Eliot and the  
captain looked worriedly up at her as she walked out.

When Olivia walked in the door of Katy's house, she was very silent  
as she walked in. Erin, Sarah, and Katy were standing there. Erin  
looked up at Olivia and said calmly but firm, "Detective Benson, you  
are not welcome here. Didn't Sarah." Sarah put a hand on his shoulder  
and calmly but firmly said, "Please." She ushered Olivia and took Katy  
up the stairs in to Olivia's room. "I'm sorry for what my husband just  
said." Olivia said nicely, "It's okay Sarah." "Olivia? I was wondering  
if you wanted to be the one to take Katy to her new school the day  
after tomorrow?" Olivia smiled up at Sarah and said delighted, "I'd  
be happy to." Katy smiled. Sarah said, "I think that Katy would like  
that as well. I'll leave you with her so that she can help you finish  
packing." Olivia would usually tell Sarah that Katy didn't have to  
help, but in this case, she was happy that Sarah was making Katy help.  
This way, she could have some quality time alone with her, to try and  
get the real story. Sarah walked out of the room, and shut the door,  
leaving Katy and Olivia in the room together; just the two of them,  
finally, alone at last.

Katy sat down on the bed. She didn't say a word. Olivia looked at  
her. She said soothingly, "Katy. Are you absolutely sure that you want  
to go to this school?" Katy said calmly, "Yes. I really do want to go  
to this school. I need too." "Why? Why do you need to go to this  
school?" "Because, to get over what happened to me." "Do you mean what  
the boys did to you, or is it something else?" "I know what you're  
thinking. I love my parents, and they love me. They would never hurt  
me." Olivia sighed. "I have to finish packing your things." "Katy.  
Honey this is you and me now, and it's okay if you want to tell me  
something. It won't leave this room. You can trust me sweet heart." "I  
know that I can." then she shrugged her shoulders, moved back, and  
threw her arms up and said quickly and quivering, "but there's  
nothing to tell! I have to go now! I have to go! With that, she  
quickly stood up, and ran out the door. Olivia sat there on the bed  
packing her things into her suitcase. Then she climbed in to her bed,  
and in a matter of five minutes, she was fast asleep.

The next morning, Olivia got Katy and the other children to school.  
Then she went to work. Captain Cragen said, Olivia. You step in here a  
minute?" Olivia said standing up, "Yes Captain." She walked in to his  
office. "Shut the door." Olivia shut the door. "Sit down." "Thanks,  
but I'll stand. What's going on Captain?" "I hear that you've been  
trying to find out some information on Katy's new school that her  
parents want to send her to." "Yes. I have." "Live you've got to stop  
this. I know that you've been thinking that you were going to find  
some proof that Katy's parents are abusing her, but so far, you have  
nothing to support that." "I know, and that's the problem." "What do  
you mean?" "I mean, don't you think that you are overlooking  
something?" "What am I overlooking Olivia?" "You're overlooking the  
fact that I caught Katy's father abusing her, and not more than one  
day later, the parents come up with this sudden hide away for Katy so  
they don't get found out, and so I don't catch them again. More than  
that, they are afraid that Katy will finally give in and tell me  
what's going on." The captain looked at Olivia. "So now you think that  
this school is bad too?" "I don't know, but Katy's mother told me last  
night that she would let me take Katy to this school tomorrow. So  
maybe I'll be able to find out something then." "If not, then let it  
go. We need you here at SVU, not chasing shadows that don't exist." "I  
know, but I'm not going to just let this girl slip through the cracks  
just because she won't talk." Have you ever thought that maybe the  
reason that she won't tell you anything, is because there's nothing to  
tell?" "Captain, I've lived in that house with them for one month now.  
I've seen these parents. I've seen Katy's siblings. And after working  
9 years in this unit, I know what abuse is, and when it is happening."  
"You have one day Olivia. What about finding a new carriage driver?  
Have you worked on that at all?" "Yes we have. We think that we've  
found one." "Good, because after Katy leaves." "If Katy leaves." "If  
Katy leaves, then you won't be needed there anymore." Olivia walked  
out. She went to pick up Katy and her siblings. They went back to  
their house and did their chores. Olivia went up to her room and read  
for a while.

Olivia heard Katy coming up the stairs. "Katy. Can you please come  
in here for a minute?" Katy ran up to Olivia. She said with a smile on  
her face, "Yeah Olivia?" "I have something for you." "What is it?"  
Olivia said with a smile, "Come on in here." Katy walked in to the  
room and sat down on the bed. She found a bag. "Is this it?" "Yes it  
is." "Can I open it?" "Absolutely. Open it," Olivia said with a smile.  
"It's a book!" "Yeah. It's a journal. That way, you can write to me."  
"Yeah. I can have a friend write in it what I want to say. Thank you  
Olivia." "You're very welcome sweet heart. I want you to still be  
able to communicate with me." "Me too, but we can't tell anyone except  
for my friend who will hopefully help me write to you." "Oh I know.  
Don't worry. I won't tell anybody." Katy went to her room and put the  
journal in her bag. She was all packed and ready to go. Katy said  
goodnight to her parents and to her siblings. She went in to Olivia's  
room. "I just wanted to say good night to you." "Oh. Good night  
sweetie. Sleep well." "Olivia. Can you please come in my room for a  
minute?" "You want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" "Yeah.  
Can you please?" "Sure honey." Olivia thought, "Oh no. Did her father  
hurt her again?" Olivia went in to her room. Olivia sat in a chair,  
and watched as Katy got down on her knees and said her prayers. Olivia  
said her prayers too. Katy climbed in to bed as Olivia tucked the  
covers around her. She gave her a big hug. "Good night Olivia.  
Thank you so much for staying with me." "You're welcome sweetie.  
There's no place I'd rather be," Olivia said with a soothing smile as  
she let go of Katy. Katy smiled as she quickly fell asleep. Olivia  
just sat there in the chair, right by Katy, just watching over her.  
She heard a noise. The door opened. It was her father. "What are you  
doing here in my daughter's room Detective?" Olivia turned at looked  
up at him. "Katy asked me to be here." "Is that so Detective?" "Yes.  
That's so." "Well, she's asleep now. You need to go." "Katy wants me  
to stay in here Mr. Fitch-Tallaver." Erin flashed his angry and  
hateful eyes at Olivia. He walked out and shut the door. Katy with her  
eyes closed said, "I know that I'm safe as long as you're around  
Olivia..." Olivia took her hand, and realizing that she was in fact  
asleep said, "Yes sweetie. You absolutely are, always." Olivia sat  
there in the chair until the next morning. The chair folded back. So  
that's how she slept the whole night.

The next morning, Olivia woke up Katy at about ten o'clock. They  
both went down stairs and they all had breakfast. Again, Katy had to  
serve Olivia. Sarah said, "Do you have all of your things packed?"  
"Yes Mama." "Do you have all of Olivia's things packed?" "Yes Mama."  
Katy excused herself, and went out the door. Olivia went after her.  
Erin said, "It sure will be nice to get rid of that detective Benson."  
"Now Erin. She's not so bad." "Yes she is. She could tare our whole  
family apart if she wanted to. She could make Katy tell her things.  
You know that Katy trusts her very much." "Well then it's a good thing  
that I told the school to watch for that." "Yes Sarah. it is a very  
good thing." Erin put his arm around Sarah. Sarah said, "It's a good  
thing that we sent the other children off to do their chores before we  
started talking about this." Erin said, "Yes Sarah. And it's also very  
good that she hasn't asked to talk with the other children." "Oh yes  
Erin. When pushed by Olivia, I don't know what the other children  
would tell her." "I'm just so glad that we are finally getting rid of  
her." "Me too Erin, me too."

Olivia found Katy in the horse stables. She said to Olivia, "This  
is Sarahbell." Olivia walked over to Sarahbell. "Is she your horse?"  
"Yes she is. I'm going to miss her. I'm going to miss you too. You  
know Olivia, sometimes I wish that if I could stay here, that you  
could stay out here on the farm with me." Olivia smiled up at her.  
Realizing that there was no other way, Olivia reached her arms out and  
gave Katy a huge hug. She said, "I am going to miss you, very much."  
Katy said, "Thank you for everything that you did for me and my family.  
We'll always appreciate it, and we'll always appreciate you." They  
stayed like this, with Olivia holding Katy for a while. Then they went  
back to the house.

When they got back in to the house, Katy went and said her goodbyes  
to her siblings, while Olivia loaded everything in to her car. She  
took something out of her suitcase. It was her book that she had been  
reading. She went in to her room and put it in one of the drawers.  
Sarah came in the room. "Olivia. Do you need any help getting your  
things together?" Sarah didn't see Olivia put the book in the drawer.  
"Oh thanks, but I've just about got it." Sarah stepped in to the  
room. "Olivia, I want to thank you. You helped Katy and us with so  
many things. Because of that, you will always be special to me, and  
to us." "Thank you. You'll always be special to me too. And I think  
that I got a little something out of being here myself." Sarah said,  
"Olivia, I want you to have this." Olivia looked at it. It was a  
little box with her name on it. "Sarah. You didn't need to get me  
anything." She opened the box. Inside, were gold beautiful earrings,  
with a beautiful blue bracelet, and a gold necklace. Olivia smiled.  
"They're beautiful Sarah. Thank you." "You're welcome Olivia. I'm glad  
that you like them." "I love them." "They are from all of us  
including Katy." "Well, thank you again." "You're welcome again," Sarah  
said smiling." She walked out the door.

Once they were all at the door, Katy gave her mother a hug. Sarah  
said, "Do well, and be well." "I will Mama." Then she went over to her  
father. She tried to give him a hug, but he gently pushed her away  
and patted her on the shoulder. He said, "As your mother said, do  
well and be well." "Yes Papa, I will." Katy then gave each of her  
siblings a hug and kissed them. They all cried and wished her the  
best. Olivia hugged each of Katy's siblings. They each thanked her and  
said their goodbyes to her. Sarah gave Olivia a hug. Sarah said,  
"Thank you again." "Your welcome," Olivia said smiling." She was  
thinking, "This won't be the last time that you guys see me." Erin  
said gritting his teeth, "Thank you Detective Benson." Olivia looked  
up at him, smiled and said, "You're welcome Mr. Fitch-Tallaver." Olivia  
gave Katy her arm and they went out the door. Olivia took Katy to the  
front seat of her car and shut the door. Olivia got in to the driver  
side, started the car, and drove away, leaving her family looking on  
with mixed emotions.

The drive to the school was about three hours away. Katy slept most  
of the way, but when they were about a half an hour away from the  
school, Olivia said to her, "Are you okay?" "Yes, I'm fine." Olivia  
said, "There's a little Mexican restaurant a little up the road. You  
wanna get something to eat before you go to the school?" "I don't know  
if I should. What if they're serving dinner when I get there?" "Well  
if they are, I can talk to them." "Okay," Katy said with a smile. She  
looked very happy that she was going to eat with Olivia for the last  
time. They ate. Olivia took her time, and so did Katy. They were happy  
to spend the time together. They drove in to the school. Olivia  
described to Katy that she could see that the school was big. She said  
to Katy that she could see that the school had classrooms, and that it  
also had a set of rooms. Olivia told her that she could see that the  
other rooms were bedrooms. She told Katy that the place was a  
schoolhouse. Katy listened to Olivia's description. "That sounds  
cool," Katy said. The car stopped. Katy and Olivia got out of the car.  
Olivia started to walk around to the trunk to get Katy's bag when  
someone approached them. It was a woman. She said cheerfully, "Hi. My  
name is Mary. You must be Katy." "Yes," Katy said as she turned  
towards the woman's voice. "It's nice to meet you. And you must be  
Detective Benson. Thank you for bringing Katy." "Hi. And you're  
welcome. It was my pleasure." "So... Where are Katy's bags?" "Well  
actually she only has one bag, and it's in the trunk." Mary started  
toward the trunk. Olivia said, "Thanks, but I'll get it." "Oh. Okay.  
Thanks." "You're welcome." Olivia reached into the trunk and got out  
Katy's bag. "Also, I'd like to go with Katy inside the school, just to  
make sure that she gets settled in." "No, I'm afraid Detective Benson  
that that won't be possible." Olivia asked wonderingly, "Why not?"  
"Because Detective Benson, I can take it from here." "Is this because  
of Katy's parents? Did they tell you not to let me in the school?"  
"Well we do have our rules Detective." "Olivia had a stern look on her  
face and said as she looked right at the woman, "Look I have been  
living with Katy for the past month. This is a new place for her.  
She's visually impaired, and I don't think that it will hurt if I just  
take her inside the school, and maybe to her room. Then I'll leave.  
What could that hurt?" "My job maybe. Look Detective Benson, I know  
that you mean well, but Katy's parents gave us explicit and very  
specific instructions, and I have to abide by them." "I understand  
that, but I am the police, and it is my duty to make sure that Katy is  
protected." "Have I given you any indication that she won't be  
protected here at this school?" "No, but I need to be sure." "I know  
your laws. I'm sorry Detective Benson, but unless you have a warrant,  
I am not allowed to let you in to take Katy." "Not allowed to, or  
won't." Katy just stood there by Olivia. Olivia could see from the  
look on Katy's face that she was very upset at this. Olivia said,  
"Then may I please at least have five minutes to say goodbye to Katy?"  
"Yes. Five minutes. I'll be back, and when I come back, be ready to go  
Katy." "Okay. Thank you Mary," Katy said relieved." "Thank you Mary,"  
Olivia said relieved also.

Katy and Olivia went back in to the car. Olivia and Katy both had  
tears coming down their faces. Olivia took her into her arms when she  
saw her starting to cry and said to her, "You're going to do really  
well at this school sweet heart." "I know, but I'm still going to  
really miss you." "I know. Me too," Olivia said, crying and still  
holding her. They were both crying now. As Olivia was holding her, she  
thought, "What if we just drove away right now? I could take her away  
from this place. I could keep her safe. I'm so afraid that when she  
goes with Mary and in to this school, then that will be the last time  
that I see her." They just stayed there for the five minutes, crying  
together as Olivia continued just holding her. then Olivia saw Mary  
coming. She said, "Mary's coming sweet heart. We'd better go." Katy  
thought to herself, I don't want to go." All she had to do was just  
admit that to Olivia right then, and it would all be over, but she  
couldn't. She couldn't break up her family. Even though she wanted to,  
even though she just wanted the pain and abuse to end, she just didn't  
know how to end it all without tearing her family apart forever. She  
was so scared and she felt so alone, even with Olivia right by her  
still holding her in her arms; she still felt so afraid. She knew that  
the only thing that she could do at that very moment, was to let go of  
Olivia and get out of the car. Olivia and Katy got out of the car.  
Mary said cheerfully, "Your bag is in your new room. Let's go so I  
can show you." Katy gave Olivia one last big hug. "Goodbye Olivia.  
I'll miss you." Then she whispered in Olivia's ear, "More than you'll  
know." Mary didn't hear it. Olivia said to Katy, "I'll miss you to  
sweetie." She whispered into Katy's ear, "I'll miss you more than  
you'll know too." Mary didn't hear that either. Olivia and Katy let go  
of their embrace and Katy reached for Mary's arm, as she gladly and  
cheerfully gave it to her. "Thank you Detective Benson. I've got her  
from here." Olivia said sadly, but not enough for Mary to see, but  
enough for Katy to hear, "Okay. Thanks Mary." "Goodbye Olivia," Katy  
said sadly, but only enough for only Olivia to notice. "Goodbye  
honey," Olivia said sadly, but again, only enough for Katy to hear.  
Olivia stood there in the driveway of the school, as she watched Mary  
and Katy disappear up the long cold dark steps of the schoolhouse.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Katy's Letters

Katy walked with Mary into the school. Mary walked Katy to her room.  
"Katy. This is Nicole, your counselor." "Hi Katy. It's nice to meet  
you," she said with a smile. "Hi Nicole. It's nice to meet you too."  
Mary said, "I guess I'll go and get Jennifer huh?" "Yeah. I guess you  
should." "I'll be right back." "Katy. I know that you must have a lot  
of questions. Jennifer is our school supervisor. She comes in once a  
week on Fridays, just to make sure that everything is being run  
properly. She also makes sure that all of the parents' letters get  
home. She also writes in them herself. Jennifer has a secretary named  
Alison. She comes in on Thursdays. She helps Jennifer out by making  
sure that everything is going right with the mailing system." "the  
mailing system?" "Yeah she just makes sure that say if parents or kids  
want to write each other, she just makes sure that the letters are  
getting to where they need to get." "That's cool." "Jennifer also  
comes in when new students come so she can introduce herself and  
sometimes show them around the school." "Oh. That's nice." Nicole was  
helping Katy unpack her things. Mary and Jennifer knocked on the door.  
"Come in," Nicole said. "Katy. This is Jennifer," Mary said. "I'm  
going to go and leave you guys to do your business now. But it was  
very nice to meet you Katy. Maybe I'll see you again sometime." "Yeah.  
Okay. It was really nice to meet you too." Mary walked out the door,  
leaving Jennifer, Nicole, and Katy in Katy's new room.

Katy's things were unpacked and put away. Jennifer said nicely,  
"Katy. Come and sit on the bed for a minute. I need to talk to you  
about something." Katy sat down on the bed. Nicole sat next to her on  
her right. Jennifer sat next to Katy on her left. Jennifer said, "Now  
Katy, there is something that we need to discuss with you." "Am I in  
trouble?" "No. Of course not," Jennifer said smiling. "But there is  
something that I need to talk to you about that is serious enough to  
get in trouble." Okay.," Katy said curious. "Your parents talked to us  
about a woman named Detective Olivia Benson." Katy's face lit up in  
joy, shock, and fear. "I understand that she lived with you at one  
point," Jennifer continued. "Yes she found a carriage driver for my  
siblings and I to get us to school." "Right. Well I just want you to  
know that your parents shared with us that they would prefer it if  
Detective Benson didn't have any more further contact with you." "You  
mean, I can't see her anymore? Is she in trouble?" "No. No. She is  
absolutely not in any kind of trouble whatsoever. It's just that if  
she does come into the school, then we will have to tell her that she  
can't see you, and that she has to go." Katy was stunned. She didn't  
know what to say. She wondered why but yet, she knew why. She knew  
why all of this was happening. She blamed herself. Why didn't she just  
tell Olivia when after Olivia gave her so many chances to tell her,  
she wondered. "What's going to happen now?" "Well, nothing," Jennifer  
said. "But if Detective Benson comes over to this school again, then  
we will have to tell her to go." "Did my parents, if I may ask, did  
they tell you why they don't want Detective Benson to see me anymore?"  
"They didn't say much about it, but they did say that that they know  
with an absolute fact, that Detective Benson would never hurt you, but  
it was just that she was becoming a little too involved with you and  
your life." "Involved with my life? She was trying to help my family,"  
Katy said with a look of slight anger, shock, and disappointment in her  
eyes. Jennifer said trying to calm her down, "Now Katy, we are only  
doing what your parents requested us to do. That is part of our job."  
"I'm sorry. I'm not angry with any of you. I'm not even angry with my  
parents. I'm just sad. Detective Benson was important to me and to my  
family. May I please write to my parents and talk to them about this?"  
Jennifer said, "You may send letters to your parents, but no one  
else." "Okay." "Okay. I'm glad that we had this talk. Nicole and I are  
going to go and give you ten minutes to spend and get aquatinted with  
your room. We will come back in ten minutes to get you so we can show  
you around the school." "Okay." Jennifer and Nicole left Katy's new  
room. Katy just sat there on her bed, feeling very alone and afraid.  
She missed Olivia. She wished with all of her heart and soul that she  
had just told Olivia. She knew what she had to do now, and somehow,  
she was going to find a way to do it, no matter what.

Katy got shown around the school. She thought that it was a rather  
nice school. After dinner, she went back up to her room. Then there  
was a knock at the door. "Come in," Katy said nicely. "Hi. It's me  
Christina." "Hi. What's up?" "I was wondering if you wanted me to help  
you with writing Olivia her letter?" Katy's face lit up. "Sure, if you  
really want to! Katy said in exuberance. "Sure. I'd be glad to help  
you. Writing a police officer, I love it. It's not too often that you  
get to do that." "Are you sure that you don't mind the risk of getting  
in trouble?" "Nah. It's no big deal. We shouldn't be here anyway. Is  
it okay if I put in your letter some things that are happening to me  
since I've been here?" "Yeah. I was hoping that you'd ask. I mean, I  
don't want you to get hurt or something." Christina put a reassuring  
hand on Katy's shoulder. "Don't worry. I know what you mean. I've been  
praying that someone like you would come along. But I had no idea that  
you'd bring a police officer on board with you," Christina said  
jokingly and with a big smile on her face. Katy and Christina both  
laughed at Christina's joke. "So let's get started," Christina said  
pulling a little blue notebook out of her apron pocket. Katy and  
Christina both worked together, with Christina writing their words in  
the blue notebook. Olivia's letter was complete. It read:

_Dear Olivia,_

Hi, Olivia. How are you doing? I'm doing okay. Things are going okay  
here. I'm making a lot of friends. I made a special new friend named  
Christina. She is the one who is helping me write this to you. I miss  
you. I'm sorry that things were so difficult at my house. The school  
told me about what my parents told them, to not let you into the  
school to see me anymore. I'm sorry to hear that. I want to see you,  
but my parents won't let me. You were right Olivia. You were right  
about everything that you ever thought about my family. I will be  
starting my first class tomorrow. I'll write to you again soon,

Katy.

Katy and Christina finished the letter, and put it in with the mail  
at a near by mail box. This mail box was not affiliated with the school  
in any way. Two days later, Olivia got the letter on her desk. She  
read it. She said silently to herself, "I knew it. I knew that she was  
in trouble." Olivia wondered what to do, because she couldn't exactly  
go to the captain with this. He didn't believe that Katy was in  
trouble. She knew that the only thing that she could do was just wait  
for Katy's next letter. Hopefully, in her next letter, Katy would  
reveal more specifically about what exactly was going on.

Three weeks later, Olivia received another letter from Katy. It read;

_Dear Olivia,_…

Hi, Olivia. How are you? I hope that you are doing okay. I wish that  
I could say the same for me. Weird things are happening at the school  
to me and a few of my friends. We have these special personal  
training sessions. We go with our trainer, different people take each  
of us, but we go somewhere, usually to his office which is like a shed  
like thing, but I go in there, sit down, and then I don't remember  
anything after that. When I ask him about it, he just says that it's  
all a part of my training. I don't know Olivia. I'm scared. What's  
happening to me? Can you please help me? About my situation at home,  
I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you that I am being a

Christina suddenly had to stop writing. Nicole knocked on the door.  
They couldn't finish the letter. They had to mail it when they went  
on their daily walk. That was their only time that they could sneak  
over to the mail box when the teacher wasn't looking to mail the  
letter. They only had one walk a day. They just couldn't just sneak  
over just to go anywhere. They had to have a pretty good reason to  
want to leave the farm unsupervised, and mailing a letter was out of  
the question since the school was responsible for mailing the parents  
letters. When Olivia got the letter, she was feeling a lot of mixed  
emotions. She didn't know what to do. She went to her captain.  
"Captain, don't you se that Katy and her friends are in trouble?"  
"Olivia. You don't know that. Katy and her friends could have a memory  
problem for all you know. You barely know Katy, and you absolutely  
don't know her friends." Olivia looked at the captain with anger. She  
said sternly, "Captain! I know that she does not have a memory  
problem. I lived with her for a month." "A month is not a life time."  
"How can you overlook this?" "Because I can. You are just looking for  
reasons to try to save Katy when she doesn't really need saving."  
Olivia started to walk out. "Olivia I mean it. You need to let this  
go." Olivia turned back to look at him. "I can't. Not until I get her  
out of this." "There's nothing to get her out of Olivia." Olivia  
walked out and shut his door behind her. She walked outside and went  
in to her car. She knew that she had to do something, and she knew  
just what she was going to try to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Saving Katy

Olivia started to drive up to Katy's house. The car stopped and she  
got out. She knocked on the door. Sarah opened the door. Sarah looked  
up at Olivia and said, "Olivia. What are you doing here?" Olivia  
looked at her and said, "I left something very important of mine, and  
I also need to talk to you." "You left something? You could have sent  
over that information by messenger, and I would have had it sent  
over." "Oh I know, but like I said, I also really need to talk to  
you." "Talk to me about what? You know that if Erin sees you here,  
that there's going to be trouble." "Is that what this is about? Are  
you afraid of your husband?" she said soothingly. Sarah said quickly,  
"Olivia I am not afraid of Erin. It's just that Erin is Katy's father  
and he is just trying to protect her." "Protect her from who Sarah?  
Me? Or is he trying to protect her from the truth?" she said  
soothingly but to the point. "What truth Olivia? Katy is fine." "Well  
I don't think that she is Sarah." "And how do you know that? We get  
letters from the school all of the time, and Katy is fine. She is  
doing really well in this school, even she says so in the letters."  
Olivia hesitated for a moment, "Well not in her letters to me." Sarah  
shot up. At this point, Olivia was pushed back out the door by Sarah.  
She said angrily, "Katy's letters to you? She is not aloud to write to  
you, or even see you. The school knows that." "Right. the school does  
know that. Katy just has good friends. You know what she is trying to  
tell me Sarah. Katy is having a hard time in this school, and you know  
that she is having a hard time at home too." "What are you saying?"  
Sarah said curiously. "Sarah your daughter needs help. And I'm trying  
to help her, and you, and your whole family. Let me help you." Sarah  
said very angry now, "Katy, and none of us need your help. Get away  
before I call the bishop." "Mrs. Fitch-Talaver, I am the police, and I  
am trying to help you and your family from anymore danger. You don't  
have to be afraid anymore. I will keep you guys safe from him, from  
Erin. I promise you." "There's nothing going on in this house, or at  
Katy's school Detective Benson. And believe me, when you leave this  
house, you are never coming back here, and you are definitely never  
going to se Katy ever again." A second later, Erin walked in. He saw  
Olivia. He said angrily, "Detective Benson, you are not welcome  
here." Sarah put a hand on Erin's shoulder and said, "Please, she was  
just leaving. She just came to get something that she left. She said  
that she needed it for a case that she is working on." "Well. Do you  
have what you need Detective Benson?" "Yes Mr. Fitch-Talaver. I do  
have what i need." "Good. Then you'll be leaving now." "Yes. I'll be  
leaving now." Olivia walked out the door, as she watched Sarah gently  
close the door behind her. Olivia got into her car and started  
driving.

Olivi walked into the station house and over to her desk. A minute  
later, the phone rang. "Benson." "Hi Olivia." Olivia said surprised  
and in sort of a whisper, "Katy." "It's me." "How are you? Where are  
you? Are you okay?" "I'm calling you from a pay phone, and I am  
camping on a camp ground. I'm camping in Camp Meadows. Have you ever  
heard of it?" "No I haven't. So how is it? Are you having fun?" "Yeah.  
It's okay. Did you get my letter?" Olivia said sadly, "Yes I did."  
"What's wrong Olivia? Did I do something wrong?" "No. No sweetie. You  
did nothing wrong." "Then why do you sound so sad?" Olivia thought for  
a moment. "It's just that your letter is so sad." "You told your  
captain about it didn't you, and he didn't believe me." "No. It's not  
that he doesn't believe you. It's that he doesn't believe me."  
"Believe you?" "Yeah. He thinks that I am just trying too look for  
ways to save you." Katy thought to herself, and wished with all of her  
heart that she could tell Olivia what she was about to say, "But your  
not. They're real. They're real." She wanted to ask her, "Do you  
believe me?" "Of course I believe you." Then back in reality Olivia  
said, "I'm going to give you my home and cell numbers. You call me if  
you need anything. Can you ask Christina if she'll write it down for  
you?" "That's okay. I can write it myself." "How sweetie?" Olivia  
asked curiously. "I can use my slate and styolis." "Your what?" "My  
slate and styolis." What is that?" "It's a medal thing that looks  
like a slate, of course. Anyway, it's a medal thing that has a bunch  
of squares that are shaped like six dot Braille cells for each square.  
Then you have this little hand held puncher that is no bigger than a  
pencil. You use that to push into the squares to make Braille dots.  
The paper comes out the other side when you are done." Olivia smiled  
in amazement. "Olivia, i don't have much time left. My minutes are  
going to run out," Katy said hurriedly. "Okay. Sweetie. Here are the  
numbers," Olivia also said hurriedly. Olivia quickly gave Katy the two  
phone numbers, as she quickly brailed it down using her slate and  
styolis. Olivia and Katy both hung up their phones.

Eliot walked into the squad room. He walked up to Olivia. "Hey Live.  
Where've you been?" "I just went to see the Fitch-Tallavers." "for  
what?" he asked curiously. "I needed to get a book that I left there."  
"Oh come on Live. We both know that you went there for a different  
reason than that." "No, I really did leave a book there, but you're  
right. I also did want to talk to them, especially Sarah." "You know  
that Sarah isn't going to say anything against her husband or how they  
are raising their children." "You don't have to tell me that." "So  
what happened?" "I just told Sarah that I was only there to help and  
protect her and her entire family." "How'd she react to that?" "Not  
well. Katy called me." "What? Eliot said also as surprised as Olivia  
was when she got the call. "She say anything?" "No, but I could tell  
that she wanted to. Her letters are all I need to hear." "You know  
that that's not enough Live. I'm sorry." Olivia got up. "Where ya  
going Live?" Eliot asked concerned. "Home," Olivia said tiredly.

When Olivia got home, she saw on her coffee table, the brochure to  
Katy's school. She sat down on her couch and opened the brochure. She  
thought, "How did things get like this?" She knew. She knew exactly  
how things got like this. She looked through the school's schedule.  
She said to herself, "It's visiting day tomorrow at Katy's school."  
She knew that she wasn't aloud to, but she knew that she had to go  
there. She knew that Katy's parents were probably going to be there,  
but she just had to see Katy.

Katy's friends and her had been getting ready for visiting day at the  
school. They had been helping teachers to put out things on the tables  
such as art projects that they had done, food of course, and other  
things like that. Katy was praying for Olivia to come, but she knew  
that it was impossible. Olivia wasn't aloud in the school, but she  
still prayed for it. Katy went to sleep that night, praying for Olivia  
to just be there.

Katy woke up the next morning feeling very happy. She just knew that  
she was going to get her wish. What she thinking, she thought. Olivia  
wasn't going to be there. She was being silly. Olivia called in sick  
that day from SVU. Captain said, "Olivia called in sick today Ell, so  
you'll have to work the cases today with Munch since he is working  
with Lake." Eliot said with a worried look on his face, "I'm really  
worried about her Captain." "I am too Eliot. She just can't except the  
fact that Katy isn't being abused." "I know. It's going to destroy  
her." "I know. She can't concentrate on her work when all she's  
thinking about Katy." "I miss my partner Captain." "I know you do.  
When Olivia gets back, I'm going to have a serious sit down with her  
and get this whole thing straightened out. You'll get your partner  
back Ell." "Thanks Captain, and I hope you're right."

Olivia drove in her car and started driving to the school. She  
thought a lot about on the drive over. She thought about Katy. She  
thought about Katy's parents, and how she was going to explain her  
being there if they were to see her there. She hoped that that  
wouldn't happen. She hoped that things would go smoothly. She just  
wanted Katy to be saved. Olivia pulled into the school. No one saw  
her. She parked her car far enough away that no one would see her. She  
got out of her car and started walking. She went into the court yard  
of the school, which was where most of the party was taking place, but  
people were everywhere in the school. A woman came up to her. She  
said, "Hi. My name is Sharlyn. I'm Christina's mother. She's told me a  
lot about you and how you want to help Katy." "I want to help her, but  
I'm having a lot of trouble." "I know. I think that I can help." "How?  
And it's nice to meet you too." "That's okay. Well, Christina has  
talked to me about a lot of things. She has told me that she is being  
abused at this school. She told me that you are a police officer." "A  
police officer who has lost her privileges here." "Oh I know.  
Christina has told me all about that too. I think that that is crazy.  
You are just trying to help Katy." "You and me both. I wish other  
people felt the same way that you do. I wish other people knew that  
she needed help too, her and Christina and God knows who else who is  
at this school." "I know Detective Benson. What can we do?" "Please  
call me Olivia." "And please call me Sharlyn." Olivia gave Sharlyn a  
reassuring hug. Sharlyn walked over to where Katy was standing. "Hi,  
Katy. It's Sharlyn." "Oh I know. Hi. How are you?" "I'm good. Where  
are your parents?" "They're in my bedroom looking at all of my  
projects tha I have been working on." "Oh okay. I'm going to go and see  
them." She meant distract them so that they wouldn't come over there.  
"I have something to tell you Katy." "What do you have to tell me?"  
"Olivia is here." Katy's whole face lit up. She said in excitement,  
"Olivia! Olivia!" Olivia said also in excitement, "Katy! Katy!" They  
ran into each other's arms and just stood there. Olivia said smiling,  
"How are you? How are you?" "I'm okay, but I'm better now that you're  
here." They hugged each other tighter. All of sudden, a man walked  
over to them. He said, "Hey Katy. How's it going?" He then put a  
possessive like hand on a very frightened Katy's shoulder. Katy just  
started taking off running. Olivia yelled, "Katy! Stop! Stop! Katy ran  
and tripped down ten stairs, and then she slid and hit her head on a  
meddle wall. Olivia ran after her, but she wasn't the only one running  
after Katy. Katy's mother was right beside Olivia, running toward Katy  
as well. Olivia picked up Katy into her arms. Not a second later,  
Sarah grabbed Katy from Olivia, and handed her to a female nurse. As  
she grabbed Katy from Olivia she said, Olivia, give her to me!" Sarah  
said to a female nurse, "Get her inside." While all of this is going  
on, Olivia could hear Katy screaming, Olivia! Olivia! Olivia!" Olivia  
said, It's okay honey," as she let go of Katy as Sarah grabbed her to  
give her to the nurse. After that happened, Olivia heard Katy scream,  
"No! No!" Sarah said breathless, "Olivia, what's the matter? What you  
doing here?" Olivia said also breathless, I'm here because your  
daughter needs help. I talked to Katy's friend Christina and a few  
other people and." Sarah broke in and said, "Olivia you did what?"  
"These people know what they are talking about," she said frustrated.  
"They have a lot of experience with the school," she said still  
frustrated. Sarah said directly, "Olivia, leave us alone." "Sarah your  
daughter needs help." "Olivia get away before I call the police."  
"Mrs. Fitch-Tallaver I am the police," Olivia said angry. "Then it's  
very lucky that we have our own police and security!" Olivia  
reluctantly walked away, and went back into her car. She drove  
straight home. She had no idea what awaited her the next morning when  
she would go back to the station house.

When Olivia got up the next morning, she got ready, ad then she drove  
over to the station house. She walked in, and walked over to her desk  
where she saw a flashing light on her phone. She said quietly to  
herself, "There's a message." Eliot walked in and up to her and said  
sounding upset, "Morning Olivia." Then Munch walked in and said in his  
usual cynical self, "this doesn't look like it's starting out to be a great day."

Olivia was listening  
to her messages, and after Munch said what he just said, Olivia said,  
IAB's called me already, three times." Then eliot said, "What's  
wrong?" Olivia then said as she hung up her phone, "Please, don't  
ask." Then Captain Cragen stormed out of his office. He said angrily,  
"Detective Benson, you're on desk duty!" Olivia said, "Captain, I  
can explain." Then Captain Cragen said still angry, "Olivia if you  
can't follow my orders on the street, then you can try keeping my file  
straight." Eliot said in Olivia's defense, "Captain." Still angry  
Captain Cragen then said, "Olivia I told you, I asked you, no I begged  
you for your good to let this thing with Katy go, but you wouldn't. So  
in case anyone here has Detective Benson's hearing and obsessive  
problem, read my lips and take what ever necessary medications, but  
now one is to go Katy Fitch-Tallaver again. That includes her family,  
school, and any employees they're in." Then Olivia said pleading with  
the Captain, "You can't do this. Somebody's gotta help her. I know  
that she's in trouble Captain, if you'll only let me explain what  
happened yesterday, then I'm sure you'll." "Olivia I already know what  
happened yesterday." "You don't know everything. And you want to help  
her? Really. Well thanks to you, none of us can." Captain stormed back  
into his office and slammed the door. Eliot came over to her and said,  
"Olivia it's a restraining order. That's the whole unit." Olivia wasn't  
surprised. She just looked at the restraining order, gave it to Eliot,  
and said, "Tell the Captain that I'm leaving." Then she walked away  
and out the door.

Olivia got into her car and drove to Amish Lavin Farm School. She  
knew that she was going to have a hard time getting into the school,  
especially now, but she was ready. She was going to save Katy. She  
pulled up in from of the school and got out of her car. She walked  
over to the office and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open.  
she knocked on the door three times. No answer. She knocked on it  
again. A woman opened the door. "Can I help you?" "Hi. My name is  
Detective Olivia Benson." With that, the woman shut the door in her  
face. "Mam! Open the door, or I'll break it down and arrest you for  
obstruction!" The woman quickly opened the door. "What do you want? I  
can't let you in. You have to go. You can't stay here." "What's your  
name?" "I'm Alison, Jennifer's assistant. It's Thursday, and I'm only  
going to be here for a little while." "Good. Long enough to answer my  
questions." "No. Please leave Detective Benson, or I'll have to call  
the police." "Let me in, I'll ask you my questions, then I'll leave,  
and then you won't have to do that." "Okay, fine. Come in." "Thank you  
Allison." You're welcome." Olivia walked into the office and Allison  
closed the door. "So what do you want to know?" "I want to see Katy  
Fitch-Tallaver's schedule for today." "No. I can't give you that."  
"Yes you can, now I want to see it, please," Olivia said sounding very  
frustrated and tired out by the whole situation. Allison sighed and  
then said, "Fine." She went and got Katy's schedule. She gave it to  
Olivia. Olivia looked at it and said, "She has a personal training  
session today. just like I thought. Mike Denning, is her personal  
trainer." "Is that all you needed Detective?" "No. It's not." "What  
else do you need?" "I need Christina Wheetly's schedule as well."  
Allison gave Olivia Christina as well. She looked at it and said,  
"Okay. Christina doesn't have a trainer's session until tomorrow.  
John Denning is her personal trainer. Are these trainers brothers?"  
"Yes they are." "Where do the kids go to meet these trainers?"  
"Sometimes the trainers pick them up from their classrooms, sometimes  
they pick them up from their bedrooms. It's what ever they arrange  
together." "I see. Does Mike or John have an office?" "No. They do  
everything such as any paper work in here." "Do they tell you where  
they are going for the day?" Allison hesitated for a minute. Olivia  
said, "Look Allison, I don't need you being vague with me right now. I  
need you to tell me anything and everything that you can." "I'm not  
trying to be vague with you. It's just I've known these men for a really  
long time, and I've even seen Katy a couple of times when Mike has  
brought her in her for certain things, and she always seems so  
happy." "Thing aren't always as they seem Allison." "I know, but.  
I've even see Christina a few times, and she also seems very happy."  
"Again, things aren't always as they seem." "All right. I'll tell you  
what I can." "Good. Where are Katy and Mike meeting today?" "He says  
that they are meeting in a special place. He says that this place is  
vg to be very secluded, and just that he has something special  
planned for her today." Olivia asked now very afraid, but sounding  
more angry and very direct than upset, "What time is he planning to  
meet her? Tell me the truth Allison!" "He's planning to meet her at  
1-00 this afternoon." "Allison, I mean it, don't tell him about our  
talk. Do you hear me?" "If I'm wrong about Mike, then I will figure  
that out." "Okay Detective Benson. I promise. I won't tell him."  
"Good. Thank you Allison. You've been very helpful." "You're welcome.  
Goodbye Detective." "Bye Allison."

Olivia hurriedly got into her car and started driving. It was ten  
minutes to one. She prayed that she would make it in time. She didn't  
know where to go. She had no idea where Mike was taking Katy. She  
prayed that God would help her just know where that place was where he  
was taking her. Mike walked up the stairs to Katy's bedroom. She was  
taking a nap after Lunch. He knocked on the door. "Come in." She knew  
that it was going to be Mike. She was right. "Hi Katy. Are you ready  
to go?" Katy sat up on her bed and said, "Yes. I'm ready." "Let's go  
then." Katy stood up and said, "Okay." Mike gave Katy his arm and they  
walked out of Katy's room. Katy asked when they were outside, "So  
where are we going today?" "Somewhere special." They ended up at a  
shed. Mike got the key out of his pocket. He opened the door. Katy's  
face went pale. The shed was an exact replica of the shed that her  
father used to lock her in. It smelled of old white paint. "Do you  
smell that? Darling, I had this room painted just for you." Katy  
started to say breathlessly and very quietly, "How did you know what  
it looked like? How did you know?" She was very afraid. She wanted to  
scream Olivia, but she knew that Olivia wasn't there and that she  
couldn't hear her. She wished that Olivia was there. She thought  
silently to herself, "If I ever make it out of this alive, I will tell  
Olivia everything, everything that I didn't want her to know." Mike  
said, "We're going to do something a little different today, and trust  
me, you are going to remember everything." Katy just knew that that  
couldn't be good. She didn't like the sound of that at all. She didn't  
know what to do. She didn't know how to get out of this without  
getting herself killed. Mike said, "Sit down. Here's something to  
drink for you." "What is it?" "It's punch." Katy faced toward it and  
looked sick. "What's wrong? Don't you like punch? It's strawberry,  
your favorite." "It's not that. I'm allergic." "Allergic to what? The  
punch?" Katy said very afraid, "Yes." "No you're not. I know that you're  
not allergic to this punch, because I already checked your forms. Drink  
it!" Katy had no choice but to drink it. She drank it. She felt  
calmer, but she wasn't knocked out or anything. She was still aware of  
everything that was going on, but she definitely felt calmer right  
after she drank the punch. "Sit down on the bed to your left," Mike  
said sounding very direct. Katy reluctantly felt to the left, and sat  
down on the bed. Mike came up to her and started trying to take off  
her shirt. Katy shook in fear. "Don't be afraid darling. I won't hurt  
you. I think that you deserve to have a little fun after working so  
hard." Katy wished that she could remember all of this so called hard  
work. She was kind of glad that she couldn't, and yet, she was still  
so confused. Then Mike started to kiss her all over. then he continued  
to make Katy kiss him back. She reluctantly did what he said. Then Mike  
started to try and take her pants off. Katy freaked out. She quickly  
pulled back from him and screamed, "No! No! Leave me alone!" Katy  
grabbed her shirt and quickly put it back on. "What do you think  
you're doing? Take that back off!" "No! I won't!" "You won't! Just who  
do you think you are?" Katy turned around and ran for the door. She  
ran out the door and just started running. She remembered her way back  
to the school. She was running, but before long, Mike caught up with  
her. He grabbed her up and said, "And just where do you think you're  
going little girl?" "Away from you! Go away and leave me alone!"  
"Wrong answer!" Katy started to try to run again. He grabbed her and  
said, "Oh so you want it ruff huh? Fine then. I've always wanted to  
have an outdoor experience." He started to take her clothes off, but  
then Katy fought back. She pushed him back and he fell to the floor.  
He got up, but then Katy punched him back down to the ground. She  
started to beat him, kick him, and punch him. Mike also started to  
fight back. He started to fight back as well. He started punching and  
kicking Katy. That went on for about another three minutes. They were  
both getting the same amount of beating. Then Katy got a final hard  
punch and kick from Mike, and then she gave him the final hard kick  
and punch back before he was killed. Mike was dead. Katy was very  
weak. She tried to run, but she just couldn't run very far without  
falling to her knees. She ran a little. She just had to get away from  
Mike. She was disgusted with him, with everything. She stopped running  
and she just continued to walk forward. Mike just lay there about  
twenty feet away from where Katy was walking. Katy was too weak, so  
she fell down and right on a pile of leaves. She lay near a bush, so  
afraid, so alone, and attacked. She lay there crying, crying for  
everything that just happened to her, for Olivia.

When Olivia got out of her car, she just proceeded to walk. She  
couldn't find Katy anywhere. Where was she? This place where she was  
walking was definitely secluded enough. Not much farther, Olivia  
spotted Mike. She looked in utter horror. She couldn't believe it. She  
knew that it was Mike, because he had a name tag on him. She walked  
over to him and said angrily, "What did you do to her you bastard?!"  
Olivia wanted to kick him, but she knew that she couldn't tamper with  
evidence. Her main priority was to find Katy. She saw the shed not too  
far where she found Mike. She said, "Is this where you took her you  
son of a bitch?" She left him there and then she walked over to the  
shed. She opened the door to the shed and said hurriedly, "Katy? Katy?  
Katy." Then she walked into the shed and saw the drug bottle and the  
empty glass of Cystol Light on the table next to the drug bottle.  
"Oh my God. Oh my God. I have to find Katy, and I don't think that she  
is here. So where is she?" Olivia went out of the shed and started  
walking to find Katy. She walked past Mike and said, "Don't worry you  
bastard. I haven't forgotten about you, but I know that you're dead.  
I'll call for them after I find Katy. I hope that they determine what  
I already know. That Katy killed you." Olivia continued to walk. She  
didn't have to go far. About twenty feet further, "Katy! Katy!" She  
ran over to her and said again, "Katy. Honey. Are you okay?" Olivia  
rushed over to Katy, but Katy didn't get up. She didn't make a sound.  
She just laid there on the ground. "Katy Sweetheart. Can you hear  
me? Can you hear me sweet heart? She said tearfully. Katy stared and  
mumbled sounding groggy and very afraid, "Olivia. Olivia." "Yes  
sweetie. It's me. I'm here. I'm right here. Mike isn't going to hurt  
you anymore." "Mike? Mike? No! No! No!" "No sweetie. Mike isn't here.  
He's dead." "Uh! Dead? I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to kill him! He  
was hurting me Olivia! He was hurting me! I swear! I swear!" "Oh I  
know sweet heart. I went into the shed and I saw the drugs that he  
gave to you." Olivia could see the beating marks all over her arms,  
her legs, and all over her whole body. "And I also see what he did to  
you. Oh God sweetie what you've been through. I promise that you will  
never have to go through this alone again. I will always bee here for  
you from now on. But you have to tell me everything. And I'm not just  
talking about what happened here tonight." "I know. I will tell you  
everything. I promise." Olivia called for an ambulance and for DR.  
Warner to come and examine Mike. Everyone who Olivia called for got  
there two hours after the call was made. Traffic was held up for them  
to make it a faster trip. While they were waiting, Olivia took Katy  
into her car and just let her lay down in the back seat. Olivia stayed  
with her the whole time. DR. Warner told her not to touch Mike. She  
wanted to kill him for what he did to Katy. She was so angry. She  
hated him, but she knew that wouldn't get her anywhere. So she kept  
her distance, and she was glad to glad to finally get to spend some  
time with Katy. When the ambulance got there, Olivia rode there with  
Katy in the ambulance. DR. Warner went with Mike in a different  
ambulance to the ME's office, but she already knew what happened. She  
knew that he was a bastard, but she still had a job to do. This was  
the worse part about it though. But the good thing about it, she  
thought, was that she knew who he was and she already knew what or who  
per say killed him. So this was going to be easy for her.

Katy and Olivia arrived at the hospital two hours later. Olivia  
stayed with her the whole time while the paramedics helped Katy out of  
the ambulance and into the hospital. "I'm right here Katy," Olivia  
said, trying to reassure her. Katy faced toward her and smiled in  
appreciation. Katy got put into a room, where she got checked out. She  
was okay, but she had to stay in the hospital for a few days. She had  
a lot of drugs in her system because of what Mike gave her. She also  
had a lot of bodily injuries, due to Mike's attacks as well. Olivia sat  
in the room with Katy. She was awake. She said sadly, "Olivia, I know  
that I have made your life heck the last few months." "Me? I'm worried  
about you." "I know. That's why you went through all of this." "Yes it  
is. I know and I have always known that you needed me. I just had to  
prove it. Maybe you can help me with that." "You were right Olivia. I  
am being abused. Not just by this school, but by my parents too. Me  
and my siblings have been being abused for as long as we have been  
alive. They started with my oldest brother, and it goes all the way  
down to my youngest sister. They abuse all of us all of the time. That  
time when you heard me screaming, I wasn't screaming because me and my  
father were playing. I was screaming because he was hitting and  
throwing me around." "I thought as much." "And that night that you  
found me in the shed, I wasn't there because I wanted to be there. I  
was there because my father locked me in there. He was afraid that I  
would tell you what really happened that night, and about everything  
else that has been happening to us ever since we have been born. Also,  
that night when I woke up every hour screaming and crying, I really  
was having nightmares about my father beating me and my siblings. I  
also would have nightmares about you and what he would do to you and  
to me if he ever found out that I am telling you all of this." "Your  
nightmares aren't going to come true. I promise you sweet heart,  
because you told me this, your father isn't gong to hurt you ever  
again." "Thank you so much Olivia. I knew that telling you was the  
right thing to do. I should have told you sooner. I was just so  
afraid." "It's okay sweetie. i understand. But you're telling me now,  
and that's all that matters." "So what do we do now?" With that, there  
was a knock at the door. "Detective Benson, there's someone who wants  
to see you." "What is it?" "She says that she's Katy's mother and that  
she wants to see you now." "Okay. Tell her that I'll be out there in a  
minute." "I'll be right back sweetie. Are you gonna be okay?" "I'll be  
fine. Thanks." "Sure. I'll be back in a minute," Olivia said  
soothingly.

Olivia walked out of the hospital room and saw Katy's mother  
standing there waiting for her. "You wanted to see me?" "Yes I did.  
What the hell are you thinking?" "Excuse me? Katy wants me in there."  
"She does not know what she wants. She was just hurt. She needs me in  
there with her. "Katy doesn't want you in there. She told me  
everything." "Everything about what? What that man at the school did  
to her?" "No Sarah," Olivia said angrily. "Katy told me everything  
about what you and your husband did to her, and the rest of her  
siblings!" "What? We have done nothing to Katy or to any of her  
siblings. I don't know what you are talking about! Olivia." "I'm  
talking about all of the years that Katy and her siblings suffered at  
the hands of you and especially your husband," Olivia said very angry  
now. "Suffered? Katy and her siblings love their home, and they also  
love their family. They would never tell you such things that are not  
true." "Well they are all true Sarah. Katy wouldn't lie to me."  
"Because you guys are so close, Olivia? Katy and you are not close.  
She was only telling you what you want to hear just so you will leave  
her alone." Olivia kind of smiled and said, "That is not true." "Yes  
it is true. And I am going in there now to see my daughter." "You're  
not going anywhere near her!" "She wants to see me Olivia." "No Sarah!  
I promised her that I wouldn't let you anywhere near her ever again,  
and I intend on keeping that promise." "She's my daughter, and I'm  
going to see her!" "No you're not!" "Yes I am!" "No Sarah! You're  
not." "Yes I am, Olivia!" Sarah started to try and walk toward Katy's  
room, which was only a few short steps away. Olivia walked in front of  
her and grabbed her. "You're not going anywhere near Katy Sarah!" "No  
Olivia!" "Sarah Fitch-Tallaver, you're under arrest for child  
endangerment and for child abuse!" "Child abuse," as Sarah was pulled  
into a position where Olivia could cuff her. "You knew the whole time  
what you're husband was doing to Katy and to her siblings, and you did  
nothing. Katy also told me what you would do to her for the sake of  
obeying your husband. In case you didn't know, the law applies in the  
Amish and the English world. That's child abuse. You have the right  
to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say can and  
will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an  
attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If  
you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you  
understand these rights as I've explained them to you?" "Yes I  
understand my rights, but you're making a big mistake." "Just so you  
know, what you just said is going to go on the record, and for the  
record, the first mistake that you made was marrying your husband and  
letting him do what he did to your children." "So what are we going to  
do now?" "We are not going to do anything. Another officer will be  
down in a minute to take you in." Aren't you going to do that?" "No.  
I'm going to stay with Katy." With that, Erin walked up. "Mr.  
Fitch-Tallaver. I didn't know that you'd be here as well." "I came  
because I knew that Katy was hurt. Why is Sarah restrained?" "Because  
Sarah is under arrest, as you will be in a minute." "Under arrest? For  
what?" Sarah said soothingly to her husband, "For the same thing that  
I am." With that, Olivia grabbed Erin and put him in a position where  
she could cuff him as well. "Mr. Fitch-Tallaver, you are under arrest  
for child endangerment and child abuse!" "Child abuse!?" "Yes Mr.  
Fitch-Tallaver. Child abuse." "I swear, I never touched Katy." Olivia  
quickly interrupted him and as she was cuffing him she said, "Ya swear  
on what? God? The bible? Your daughter? You have the right to remain  
silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court  
of law. You have the right to an attorney, and to have an attorney  
present during any questioning. If you can not afford one, one will be  
appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have explained  
them to you?" "Yes Detective, but you're making a very big mistake  
doing this!" "Is that a threat Mr. Fitch-Tallaver?" "You bet it is,  
bitch!" "Let's go," Olivia said directly to both of them. Eliot showed  
up. "Live ya want me to take them in so you can stay with Katy?"  
"Yeah. Thanks." "What? No! I don't want her to stay with Katy," Erin  
said. "Well, thank God, that that's not up to you anymore," Olivia  
said. Eliot took both Sarah and Erin into the stationhouse.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Can I Live With You?

Olivia sat on a chair by Katy's bedside. She wondered what Katy was thinking about. Katy shifted in her bed. "Olivia?" "Yes sweetie. I'm here." "My parents," Katy said groggy and frightened. Olivia put a hand on Katy's sholder and said, "No it's okay sweet heart. Your parents are never going to hurt you ever again. I promise you."

Eliot walked into the stationhouse. He had just finished booking Sarah and Erin. He walked over to his desk. The captain's office door was closed, but he could still hear the Captain, Fin, Munch, and Dr. Huang talking. Captain Cragen said, "When Olivia gets back, I think she and I need to have a sit down. Maybe you could sit in too," he said as he looked at Dr. Huang. "I could do that Don if you want me too." "Please. I just can't seem to get through to her. She has to get over this obsession of her's before she can come back here and work productively." Fin said as he looked at Dr. Huang, "So what do you think is gowin on with her?" "I don't know. It could be a number of things." "Like what?" Munch asked. "Olivia has always wanted a child, but she has never had one. She has also always wanted and needed to be needed. And I also think that it has a lot to do with the issues that she had with her mother. I think that this is her way of filling those voids." "Even if it means her making up things that aren't happening and that don't even exist? I mean we even now have a restraining order to deal with because of her." This is even more worse than the situation with Rikki Austin and Ashley Austin Black seven years ago. Remember them? Olivia just wouldn't let it go. But Olivia is completely obsessed with Katy, and everything about her," Captain Cragen said. The all looked reminded and disgusted at the thought of that previous case. Dr. Huang said, "Yes. I was briefed on the case a few weeks ago when you were starting to get concerned Don. But it's real to Olivia. She really believes that Katy is being abused, and I don't think that she's going to stop until she proves that theory." Munch said, "But Katy has told her over and over, doctors, teachers, friends, everyone, they have all told Live that nothing's wrong with Katy, and she just won't let it go!" Captain Cragen said, "So what the hell are we going to do about this?" Dr. Huang said, "Well I could try talking to Live, but I really think that she is going to need a little more care than that." "What are you suggesting?" "I think that Olivia is going to need some long-term extencive therapy that I can't provide her." "You mean I'm supposed to tell her that I don't think that it's a good idea that she work here for a while?" "Mmhmm. I think that that's the only way we are going to make Live healthy again. How productive can she be in the state that she's in?" "I know. You know how hard this is going to be on Eliot?" "Yes. But how much of a friend is she being to him right now, and a partner? She can't work like this Don. You know that." "I know that. When Live comes back, I'll work with her on getting the restraining order under control, and then I'll tell her what we've decided. Can you be there with me George?" "Yeah. I'll be there. I can help you talk to Live." "Thanks," Captain Cragen said with a sigh of relief. Everyone elses faces in the room were absolutely astonished. they were all thinking, "Olivia in therapy? Yeah we were all a little banged up from time to time, but she has allways been the one who is most together most of the time. Olivia in therapy." Munch said, "Someone has to tell Eliot." "That won't be necessary," Eliot said as he opened the door to the Captain's office. Captain Cragen said sharply, "Eliot, you know that Olivia can't work like this. She is obsessed with Katy. You know that she is, and it is interfering with her work and her life! I have four really great detectives, and right now, I only have three. I need Olivia here, and not just physically. When she is physically here, she isn't thinking about the job and the cases at hand. She is thinking and obsessing about Katy, and that is inappropriate!" "She's right." "Oh God Eliot. Not you too." Dr. huang said, "This is something called transferring obsessions." Eliot quickly stopped him and said, "No this isn't transferring obsessions or anything. Olivia is telling the truth about Katy and about everything that she ever thought was true, is true. I just got finished booking Katy's mother and father for child abuse and child endangerment." Everyone in the room had an astonished look on there faces. Captain Cragen said, "And I am just now getting wind of this? Why didn't anyone call or check with me?" "There was no time Captain. We had to do something right then. Sarah and Erin wanted to see Katy." "What do you mean they wanted to see Katy? They have the right to see her any time they want. It's Olivia who has the restraining order!" "Well Olivia went there." "What do you mean she went there?" "She had to find out. She went to the school again." "Again? After I specifically ordered her not too!" "She found out that Katy had a personal training session." "How is that any of Olivia's business?" "Well, Olivia thought that it was." "So what happened? What has Olivia done now?" "She went looking for Katy because she was concerned after reading Katy's letters." "Well, did it work? Did she find Katy?" "Yeah. She found Katy, and a lot more." "What else did she find?" "She found Katy's personal trainer dead. Katy killed him in self defense. Her personal trainer tried to rape her and then kill her when she wouldn't let him." Everyone in the room was absolutely frozen with utter shock. "So where is Katy now?" Captain Cragen asked. "She's in the hospital. Live's with her now." "So you arrested Katy's mother and father?" "No. Live did," Eliot said. "I'm sure she's been waiting for that moment for a long time now," Dr. Huang said with a smile. Captain Cragen remained alone in his office. He picked up the phone. "Benson," Olivia said quietly trying to not wake Katy." "Olivia. I heard what happened." "Captain. I'm so sorry. I couldn't tell you. Katy was in so much danger, and I just had to save her." Captain Cragen smiled to himself and said, "It's okay. I understand. No one was listening to you. You did the right thing Live. You did exactley what you were taught and what you are good at. You followed your gut. I'm very proud of you. It took a lot of bravery and courage to take the kind of risk that you did. Are you all right? Are you hurt?" "No I'm not hurt, but thanks Captain," Olivia said with a relieving smile. "And don't worry about Sarah and Erin. Eliot just got finished booking them. They're not going to hurt Katy or her siblings ever again. I'm going to call ACS right now. Has Katy woken up yet?" "Yeah for a minute, and I told her a little bit about what happened, but I don't know if she really knows yet, because she was hurt pretty badly." "Well when she does wake up, can you ask her if she has any clue to where her siblings might be?" "I do. I have a clue where they might be." "Where?" "They're probably at their farmhouse. The oldest brother David is probably looking after them." "Okay. I'll tell the social worker. How far are you away from here?" "Oh about 30 minutes. Why?" "The social worker might want to come down there to talk to Katy." "Yeah that's probably what she is going to have to do. Katy was hurt pretty badly." "How's she dooin anyway?" "She's pretty hurt physically, and I don't have to tell you about the emotional part." "Yeah, but how badly is she hurt physically?" "She's pretty banged up from the drugs that he's been giving her. The doctor says that her system isn't as bad as she's seen other people's. She's got a lot of bruises all over her from the bastard punching and kicking her. The doctor says that she can definitely tell that she's definitely been being abused, for a very long period of time. The captain thought to himself and said kind of quietly but loudly enough for Olivia to hear, "Those bastards." "I know Captain. I know," Olivia said thoughtfully and gently. "Okay Captain. I'll wait for your call about ACS." Olivia hung up her cell phone and put it away in her pocket. Katy shifted onto her back and said still very groggy, "Olivia?" "I'm right here baby. Can I get you anything?" she said very gently. "No thanks. I'm good. Where are Mama and Papa? Where are my siblings?" "Olivia hesitated for a minute. Not knowing how Katy would react to this next bit of news, she said gently to her, "I arrested your mom and dad. My captain is looking for your siblings. Do you have any idea where they might be?" "Maybe at the house with David?" "That's what I told him." Katy looked very happy and relieved to hear this news. "You mean it wasn't a dream?" What wasn't a dream sweet heart?" "That when I woke up a little a while ago, you told me that my parents were never going to hurt me again." No baby. That wasn't a dream. Your parents are never ever going to hurt you again." Thank you Olivia. I'm just so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. Maybe it's my fault that Mike tried to rape me." "No sweet heart. You tried to protect your family. Not many girls your age would have done that. What happpened to you, not just what Mike did, but everything, even you not telling me, is not your fault. And it was never your fault. I completely understand why you didn't tell me. I don't blame you. I'm just glad that you're telling me now." "I'll never lie to you again. Thank you for believing in me, and for never giving up on me." Olivia put her arms around Katy and said, "I'll never give up on you baby. Never." Olivia hugged her tightly. They just stayed there for a while with Olivia's arms tightly and comfortably around her. "It's okay Katy. Evrything is going to be okay now."

The doctor said that Katy could go home in three days. Olivia stayed with her the whole time. Eliot came and brought Katy and Olivia each a small bag of a few changes of clothes. Her siblings came to see her. Katy gently explained to them why she did what she did, but her siblings weren't angry. They were very happy as well. They each told Olivia what has been happening throughout each of their lives. Olivia was sad to hear all of this, and was glad now, that finally, there was something that she could do to help. On the third day, Katy and her siblings were released into Olivia's custidy. The doctor gave Katy some antibiotics to take to help with all of the drugs that Mike gave her, and to also help with the pain, and everything else. She was also given some anti depressents and some antie anxiety medicine to take that would help her also. She was instructed to take the antibiotics for seven days. Then she had to go back to the doctor's for a follow up appointment. Olivia took them all to the stationhouse. A social worker was there. Her name was Alison Wellsly. In an interview room, Alison talked with each of the siblings including Katy. Alison said to the SVU squad in Captain Cragen's office, "We're going to have to temperairly remove the children from their home. And from the looks of it, that seems to be what they want as well." Olivia asked directly and in a concerned tone of voice, "Where are you going to put them?" then quickly after that she said, "You can't separate them. Please." "No don't worry. I wasn't going to do that." Olivia breathed a sigh of relief. Alison said, "Well there's room at a vary nice place called Country Park. I'll drop them off." Olivia said, "No. No I'll drive them there." The siblings were getting into Olivia's car. "Now you guys just stay here with Eliot while I go and get Katy." They all smiled. Olivia went into her office. Katy was sitting there in Olivia's chair with her bag on the floor right by her. "Hi," Olivia said. Katy smiled a huge smile across her face and said, "Olivia can we please go home to your house now?" Olivia smiled greatfully and said, "Sweetie, we're not going to my house." Katy had a very shocked look on her face and said very disappointed, "But, you came and got me didn't you? You don't want me to live with you?" "Awl it's not that Katy. It's just that, well my house isn't set up for any kids." Katy smiled at her and said, "That's okay. That doesn't matter to any of us." "Oh I know that it doesn't, but, I can't take you home with me. I work all of the time. I'm hardly ever there. And my Captain would never allow that to happen. And neither would any one else." "You mean my mother and fauther, don't you." "No. I mean people like the legal system. I just can't do it. You understand that Katy don't you?" Katy didn't say anything. She just grabbed her bag and stood up. "Where ya gowin?" Katy said angrily, "My siblings are waiting by themselves in the car aren't they?" "No sweetie. Eliot's with them," Olivia said with a deep sadness in her voice. Olivia said as they walked out of her office, "You wanna grab on to my arm?" "No thanks. I can walk on my own." Katy unfolded her cane. Olivia directed her to the car. Katy asked her brother Denny to sit in the front with Olivia, so she could sit in the back with her other siblings and so she wouldn't have to sit in front with Olivia.

They got to the house. It was also on a farm, but not quite as far out as Sarah and Erin used to live. A man and a woman came out of the house warmly smiling. The woman said, "Well hi there!" The man then also said as warmly as the woman said, "Hi there!" They all walked up close to each other. Katy was holding on to her sister Christina's arm. Olivia was greatly saddened by that and she felt totally guilty. Olivia said kind of professionally, "Hi, I'm Detective Olivia Benson." The woman said still smiling, "Well hi Detective Benson. How are you?" "Oh please just call me Olivia." "Well all right. Olivia then." She was stil smiling. "Well what do yaa say we all go inside so you guys can check this place out," the man said. "Oh, how silly of us," the woman said. We didn't even introduce ourselves. I'm Jennifer, and this is my Husband George, but everyone calls him Jo for short." They all smiled. The kids went from oldest and said, "I'm David, and I'm sixteen." "I'm Danyel, and I'm fifteen. "I'm Denny, and I'm fifteen too. We're twins." "I'm Michael, and I'm fourteen." "I'm Katy, and I'm thirteen." "I'm Christina, and I'm twelve." "I'm Stacey, and i'm eleven." "I'm Marcy, and I'm ten." "Well," Jennifer said. "There are certainly a lot of you beautiful children. Please come in." "yes. Please, come on in," Jo said, both of them still smiling.

Jennifer and Jo were both in their mid twenties. Jennifer was about five six and thin. Jo was about five ten, and he was medium built. The children including Katy put their things in their rooms. Each of them had their own room. Jennifer said to Olivia, "Olivia there's a guest room if you want or need to spend the night or to help the children feel more comfortable." "That's a great idea Jen. You and I were thinking the same thing," Jo said happily. Olivia smiled up at them and said, "Well thank you both so much. Let me aske Katy and the other children if they need or want me to stay." "All righty then. We'll be in the kitchen maken dinner if ya need us honey," Jennifer said smiling along with Jo. Olivia went and asked all of the children if they wanted her to stay. They all did, but she didn't ask Katy yet. She knocked on Katy's door. "Who is it?" Katy asked sadly. "It's Olivia sweet heart," Olivia said sympathetically. "What?" Katy said angrily. Olivia opened the door. Then she closed it as soon as she got in. She walked over to Katy's bed and put her arms around her. "Sweet heart I know that you're upset about what happened, but I really can't take you in to live with me. It doesn't mean that I don't want to. You understand that Katy don't you?" Katy pushed Olivia away from her. "yeah. I understand. Now will you please leave?" "Well, I came in here to ask you if you wanted me to stay here tonight. The other kids want me to. Do you?" Katy faced directly in Olivia's direction and said, "I don't want you to stay here. I want you to leave. Now!" Katy got into her bed angrily and tightly pulled the covers over her head. Olivia reluctantly got up and slowly and quietly walked out the door and quietly shut it. She walked down stairs to where Jennifer and Jo were happily making dinner. "What's for dinner?" Olivia asked. "Cut up hamburger with corn and nutals all mixed up in a bowl," Jennifer said. "That sounds great," Olivia said. "So," Jennifer said. "Are ya spendin the night? We'd love to have you." "Sure would," Jo said. "Thank you both so much, but I think I'll just stay for dinner if that's okay." "Of course it's okay," Jennifer said. "But I thought that Katy especially, would really need you here tonight." Olivia started to speak when the kids not including Katy came running down the stairs. "You kids be carefull now runnin down those stairs," Jennifer said smiling. Marcy said smiling, "Is dinner ready yet?" "Allmost darlin," Jo said smiling up at her. "I'll go and get Katy, unless you want to go and get her Olivia?" "No that's okay. I think that she'd rather you go and get her." "Oh. Well then all right. You guys just grab a seat and any drink of your choice while I go and get her." Jennifer walked up the stairs and over to Katy's room. She knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Katy asked nicely. "It's me Jen honey. May I come in?" "Sure." Jennifer opened the door. "Dinner's ready sugar." "Thanks, but I'm not hungry." "You're not hungry?" "No mam." "No. None of this mam stuff. You're part of this house and family now." "Thanks. That's really nice of you," Katy said with a huge smile. "Well it's true. Now come on and have some delicious food." "Well, okay. I'll come." "That's great honey!" Jennifer said in excitement. Katy and Jennifer walked down stairs to the kitchen.

Katy sat in a chair next to her sister Christina on her left and her brother Daniel on her right. She did not want to sit by Olivia. She was asked if she wanted to do so by Jennifer, and she very certainly said no. So Jennifer sat by Olivia on Olivia's left and Jo sat on Olivia's right. Katy sat on David's left and on Marcy's right. "This is delicious Jennifer and Jo," Olivia said smiling. "Why thank you Olivia," Jennifer said. "We're glad ya like it," Jo said. Everyone else thanked them. They all were too full for dessert. "Now why don't you kids run along and check out the back yard," Jennifer said after the kids helped her and Jo put away the dishes. Jennifer and Jo told them that they should rest since it was their first night there, but they all including Katy and Olivia, insisted that they should help too. They all were excited about going and checking out the back yard. Jo said in excitement, "You kids run along now, and I'll catch up in just a minute with Jen." "Can you please come too Olivia?" Marcy asked. "Sure honey," Olivia said. "I'll be there in a minute." The kids all ran along and checked out the back yard including Katy. Jennifer and Jo both looked at Katy as she went with her siblings. Then they both looked at Olivia concerned. Jennifer said, "Now I know that it's probably none of our business, but what's gowin on with you and Katy?" Olivia looked at Jennifer with sadness and said, "No. It's okay. It's been like this for a while, well for today at least." "I thought that you and her were the closest of all the children." "We were. Katy and I were very close. More than anyone realized." "So what changed all of that?" "Well, before I brought Katy and the other children here, and before we left the station house, Katy asked me if she could live with me." "Well that's understandable." "Yeah, that is understandable," Jo said. "It is," Olivia said. "But it's also impossible." "Why Jennifer and jo asked together at once. "I mean, we both love having all of the children here, but we also understand how much Katy loves you," Jennifer said. "I love her too, but I have to work, and all of that wouldn't be a good environment for Katy or any child to live in." "Excuse me for saying so, but it sounds to me like you're just making excuses now Olivia," Jo said. "I'm sorry Olivia, but I have to agree with Jo," Jennifer said. "You guys don't understand, but I just can't do this. I would get into so much trouble. I would lose my job, my credibility, and everything that I have." "Well you're about to lose Katy. Is that worth it? To lose Katy?" Jennifer said gently. "And as for your credibility," Jo said, But for your credibility, you almost lost that when you were spending your life and your, credibility trying to save Katy." "That was different. I was trying to help Katy." Jennifer said gently, Yes. And think about what would have happened if you hadn't stuck to your guns and with your gut feeling, Katy would be dead now. What would have happened to your credibility and your concience?" "I guess I would have lost that too," Olivia said, not knowing what to do at this point.

Katy sat on her new bed in her new room, feeling sad, and very confused. She didn't understand why Olivia was abandoning her now, when she promised her what seemed like a million times that she wouldn't. She knew and totally understood that Olivia didn't and couldn't lose her job, and she never wanted that, but she still felt hurt. She really liked Jennifer and Jo, and she loved that she finally felt safe and very loved with this new family, and that her siblings were finally safe now, but she still wanted to stay with Olivia. She just didn't know what to do from here. "So what should I do from here?" "I think that Katy understands that you can't lose your job, but I do think that all that she wants to know is that you still love her," Jennifer said gently. "But she knows that I still love her, and every time that I try to tell her that, she's just so angry with me. She doesn't understand. She never will." "Now hold on there honey," Jennifer said gently. You haven't even tried. Katy loves you, and you've got to remember that she's been through a vary horrible ordeal. I think that what she needs more than anything right now, is you, and nothing but your utmost love, support, respect, patients, and understanding." "I think that Jen hit the nail right on the haystack," Jo said laughing a little along with the others. "Why don't you go and talk to Katy. I'm sure that she really wants to see you, Jennifer said. "Okay. I'll try, Olivia said. So Olivia went up the stairs, and slowly walked over to Katy's room.

Olivia knocked on Katy's door. "Who is it?" "It's me, Olivia. Can I come in?" "Sure, Katy said just emotionally and physically exhausted. Olivia opened the door. "Hey there." "Olivia," Katy said with a little smile. But then the smile faded and turned into a look of disbelief once she remembered all of what has happened. "Hi," Olivia said. "Can I sit down?" Olivia asked. "Go head," Katy said tired but nicely. Olivia said to Katy, "Sweet heart, I know that you're upset about everything that's happened, and you have every right to be. I'm so sorry," Olivia said with a vary sad look on her face. Katy said exhausted and angruly, "You're sorry?" "Olivia. I know and completely understand that you can't lose your job, and I would never even ask you too do that for me, but it doesn't change how I feel right now." Olivia said sadly, "Do you want me to leave?" Katy said relieved, "Yes! I want you to leave. Then after pausing for a seccond when Olivia just stood there in shock and utter sadness, Katy said, "Now!" Olivia said tearfully, "Okay." Then after pausing for a seccond, Olivia said again, "Okay." Olivia walked out and shut the door. Katy just lay there with the covers over her head just sobbing. Olivia went down stairs and said good-bie to everybody, and went home. She called the stationhouse and told them that she was going straight home and that she would do the rest of the paper-work in the morning. The captain asked her if she was okay, and she told him that she was, but that she just needed time. The captain told her to take as much time as she needed because she deserved it. She told him that she would be back in the morning, and that Katy was where she wanted to be, with her siblings and her potential new family. The capttain was concerned and a little shocked, but felt it best not to press the issue, and just see Olivia in the morning. They hung up the phone and Olivia took a bath and went to bed feeling so sad about what happened with Katy.


End file.
